Crash Aprende
by leinahtan
Summary: Capitulo 2 conociendo mas, parte 3 ¿suegra?, Pasadena pasa de compras y se encuentra con su hermana, la cual le dice algo a cerca de Mamá, ¿Crash podrá arreglárselas a solas con la Madre de Pasadena?
1. Chapter 1

**Para empezar, estaba aburrido y cree este fic para perder el tiempo, Crash es mi héroe, mejor que Naruto, héroe de Final Fantasy, o cualquiera, paso de una mascota de Play Station a un gran héroe de poco reconocimiento, muchos lo reconocen y pocos se acuerdan de el por eso yo lo recordé y me gustaría que ustedes amigos no lo olviden**

* * *

**parte 1 un buen día**

* * *

era otro día normal para el cuadrúpedo y bípedo héroe mitad marsupial mitad perro mitad hijo de su santa madre que nadie sabe que es, estaba en la playa bebiendo un batido de piña bajo una palmera

no se sabia nada de Neo Cortex, nadie sabia nada, era mejor para el no saber de ese doctor de tal vez 40 años que trataba de dominar el mundo con sus extraños animales genéricamente modificados

Coco estaba trabajando en su nuevo proyecto ultra secreto, Crunch estaba ejercitando sus músculos, todo andaba normal, aburrido Crash empieza a cavar en la tierra, a ver si encontraba el otro par de la zapatilla que había enterrado hace tiempo, mientras excavaba vio las olas de la playa, parecía buen momento para surfear, era una lastima por que el no sabia nadar, solo miraba las olas el se conformaba, a pesar de tener buenas extremidades el no podía evitar ese defecto, el odiaba bañarse, asta Coco se lo había hecho notar usando de vez en cuando desodorante ambiental

en su agujero que el había cavado encuentra algo inesperado, unos calzoncillos, viendo eso el los devuelve de inmediato a la tierra, tapando completamente el agujero que el cavo, detrás de el con una pelota de playa aparece Crunch, arrojándola hacia Crash el cual la atrapa, su hermano lo invito a jugar, el solo estando ahí atrapaba y lanzaba la pelota, cada vez que lo hacia se divertía, ya que no tenían otra cosa mas que hacer, bueno de hecho el, desde que rompió su Yo-Yo no a parado de buscar otra forma de entretension, era eso o cavar en la tierra, recoger fruta o fastidiar a las gallinas con bombas o petardos

simple su vida

no podía pedir mas, bueno, ahora podría pedir un Yo-Yo nuevo, mientras jugaba con Crunch pasa una nube por encima de ellos, el mira hacia arriba distrallendose del juego le llega un pelotazo directo a la cabeza, Crunch riéndose le dice -debes concentrarte mas-. con lo que el se levanta de la arena y queda mirando la nube, de eso Crunch se sienta al lado de el y le dice -¿en que piensas?-. el solo le hace un gesto de en nada, con eso Crunch solo se ríe de Crash, observando el agujero que Crash había cavado el va a echarle una ojeada, al revisarlo el dice -¡Crash esos son mis calzoncillos!- con lo que Crash solo se ríe de Crunch, ahora habia recordado el por que estaban ahí, ya escapando de Crunch el se oculta en la jungla que había en el jardín, hacia tiempo que no cortaban el césped, ahora era conveniente no cortarlo, Coco parada en la puerta de la casa se observa muy cansada, tenia unas ojeras enormes, Crash viéndola solo se ríe, ella le dice -bueno ya era hora de salir, termine el proyecto, ahora puedo descansar, ¿vienes a la playa?- el entrando a la casa saca una cámara de neumático, tranquilizándose un poco Crunch dice -a la playa se a dicho, pero antes-. el tenia una fruta wompa y la mete en los pantalones de Crash justo dentro de los calzoncillos, tomándolo de una mano lo hace sentarse en el suelo moliendo la blanda fruta, los tres solo se estaban riendo, los tres van a la playa, canasta de comida, unas cámaras de neumáticos, agua tranquila, un balde y una pala para castillos de arena, ¿que mas pedir?, en medio del agua los tres estaban en los neumáticos, Claro Crash tenia unos flotadores, sabia surfear pero el nadar no le iba muy bien, no era muy bueno aguantando la respiración, en su neumático estaba Crash con su Wumpa, comiéndola a mordiscos, cada vez que se terminaba una el se desanimaba de inmediato, con lo cual Coco sacaba otra mas de una bolsa que había traído, a la orilla de la playa estaba Aku-Aku el cual parecía estar bronceándose en la cima de una palmera, desanimado Crash hace un gemido con el cual alerta a Coco que se termino su fruta, ella revisando la bolsa le dice -Crash ya no quedan mas, tendras que ir al bosque a recoger unas cuantas-. el mas desanimado aun se pone de guata al suelo y empieza a nadar con su neumático asta la orilla de la playa, llegando a la orilla observa un cangrejo, el cual estaba andando tranquilamente por la vida, des-concentrándose Crash lo sigue asta una cueva cercana a un acantilado, entrando ahí el encuentra mas piedras unas cuantas monedas de oro, un cofre con diamantes y gemas pequeñas, pero ni ahí con esas cosas, encontrando incluso una carabela de algún pirata, sin importancia la toma y la arroja, con lo cual el sigue revisando las cosas que había por ahí, encontrando joyas, relojes, tecnología alíen, una pipa, pero al fin encontró algo que realmente le llamo la atención, unas gafas de sol, colocándose esas gafas el empieza a lucirse, recordando que era lo que buscaba, saliendo de la cueva a dirección al bosque, recogiendo mucha fruta y algunas extra para el camino, llegando a la playa vio que era demasiado tarde, Coco ya había partido el pastel que traía en la canasta preguntándole -¿donde estabas? ase rato te esperábamos para comer-. con lo que el habia traido la bolsa repleta con Wompa, Crunsh notando las gafas que traía le dice -¿de donde las sacaste?-. con lo que el le responde con otro gesto "nieee" con lo que de inmediato Coco dice -debe de habérselos encontrado por ahí ¿verdad?-. comiendo algunas cosas de la canasta estaban los cuatro, Crunsh, Coco, Aku Aku y el ultimo y mas callado Crash, el no podía hablar, siempre se a comunicado a través de expresiones tanto corporales como ruidos raros como gemidos o solo ruidos, la familia bandicoot estaba reunía en un picnic, hacia días que no hacían uno, no desde que Coco se había encerrado en su laboratorio o mejor dicho en su habitación, Crunsh preguntando -¿que hacías tanto tiempo en tu habitación?-. con lo cual ella le responde -estaba arreglando un viejo aparato que me encontré?-. con lo cual Crash queda en duda que aparato era, Coco de la canasta saca una cámara fotográfica con lo cual dice -es mi vieja cámara de fotos, sonrían-. sacando una foto de sorpresa a los dos, Crash cayo de espalda por el Flash, ambos solo se reían de la desgracia de su hermano, ya cayendo la noche los tres vuelven a casa, Aku-Aku estaba dando su paceo de vigilancia, como espíritu guardián tenia la obligación de velar por el mundo, los tres en la casa Crash intenta imitar a Coco.

colocándose una peluca el toma su roto Yo-Yo para repararlo, viendo que ella intento reparar su cámara fotográfica el intento hacer lo mismo con su Yo-Yo, extraña fueron las cosas al ser sorprendido por Crunch y su hermana, con lo cual los dos se largan a reír de Crash, había dejado un desastre, tenia muchos clavos puestos en una tabla de madera, eso no tenia nada que ver con su juguete, Crunch viendo eso le pregunta -¿que intentabas hacer?-. el tomando su Yo-Yo roto le muestra, Ambos viendo eso Coco dice -estaba intentando hacer lo que yo hice reparando tu mismo tu Yo-Yo-. con lo cual el le responde con otro gesto diciéndole "a ha" tomando el Yo-Yo le dice -no te preocupes, yo lo arreglo-. el se lo quita de las manos y el le hace unos gesto de negación, Crunch viendo eso le dice -¿dices querer arreglarlo tu mismo?-. con lo cual el solo dice "a ha" dejando en claro que el también quería arreglar las cosas por si mismo ambos viendo lo decidido que estaba le dicen a Crash -mejor ve a dormir, mañana tendrás mas tiempo de reparar eso-. el haciendo caso a su hermana se va a la sala y estirándose en un viejo sofá roto el se queda dormido, tapado con una cobija de conejos y una almohada, Coco viendo como se esforzaba su hermano mayor por reparar su Yo-Yo ella lo toma y en menos de cinco minutos lo arregla, con lo que la mañana siguiente Crash despierta y observa su Yo-Yo reparado, pero, el desanimado lo deja en la mesa, con lo cual el sale de la casa, sintiéndose inútil al no poder reparar algo por si mismo, se sentía menospreciado por que lo único que sabia hacer era pelear y de eso el no tenia ningún ingenio para nada, siempre su hermanita podría arreglarlo todo, desde autos, maquinarias, computación, matemáticas, estrategias, ciencia y todo lo mental, su hermano Crunch era muy dócil, fuerte, mecánico e inteligente, Crash se sentía menos, con lo emocional que era siempre se animaba y se desanimaba en un instante, el salio de la casa, recién había amanecido, con una bolsa de Fruta Wumpa el sale de la casa, dejando una nota en la mesa, cuando Crunch despertó observo la mesa que tenia una carta, Despertando a Coco el dice -¿que es esto?-. ella toma el trozo de papel, Crunsh observo que tenia puros garabatos, Coco de inmediato reconoce esos garabatos, era la letra de Crash, tomando la nota empieza a leerla,

-querida familia, toy trite, no hago cosas bien, too mal, krash quisiera aprender, pero no sabo mucho, voi a verl algien qe pede enseñar bien, tamben escrivil, nos vemos mananao pasao o despes de pasao, los qiere Krash, P.D. me pege con el martilo-.

lo increíble era que Coco sabia leer su mala letra, Con lo que Crunch solo pregunta -¿como sabes leer eso?-. con lo cual ella responde -el es mi hermano mayor, sin importar lo que pase siempre le entenderé, aun que eso implique que el no tenga mucho cerebro-. tomando en cuenta ese detalle Crunsh pregunta -¿donde podremos encontrarlo?-. con lo que Coco Responde -Aku-Aku sabrá algo ¿no?

* * *

**dejemoslo asta aquí amigos**  
P.D. adoro estos juegos, aun siendo que tengo muchos años


	2. Chapter 2

**parte 2 Buscando lo que sea**

* * *

-Waddayia-. era lo único que se entendio de Crash al estar frente a unos letreros, frente al letrero el solo se confundía, ya que este señalaba a muchas direcciones, confundido hacia que lugar ir solo toma una de sus frutas Wumpa y la muerde mientras intenta pensar hacia donde ir, revisando sus bolsillos encuentra un clip, una goma elástica, y lo que parecía ser una aceituna, mirando la aceituna un rato vio que se movía, era una cucaracha, tenia una cucaracha en el bolsillo, al dejarla al suelo el sigue su camino, no había elegido que dirección ir, sin fijarse nada mas que a su alrededor mirando tal frondoso bosque, mirando hacia su derecha clava su atención hacia un tenebroso árbol, sin fijarse en el frente el pisa lo que parecía ser excremento de alguna clase de animal, asqueado por lo que piso busca rápidamente algún riachuelo para limpiarse esa porquería, habiendo pisado y o aplastado tanta porquería o enemigos o lo que sea ahora recién se venia a preocupar de sus zapatillas, esas zapatillas eran importantes para el ya que habían sido obsequio de Su hermano Crunsh para la navidad, era así de importantes para el, ya que era un gran obsequio ya que normalmente el no recibía nada o solo un regalo de cumpleaños que tal vez era un pastelillo, ya que Coco se preocupaba de preparar la Cena o de la mecánica pesada y computasional, tras limpiar sus zapatillas observa lo que parecía ser antiguas maquinas de Cortex, viendo lo estropeadas que estaba no tuvo peor idea que echarles una mirada para ver si alguna estaba activada y que no fuera una que pueda ser perjudicial para los demás, tras perder su tiempo mira que ninguna estaba funcionando, observando lo que parecía ser una dispensadora de golocinas el busca en sus bolsillos algo que pueda usar como dinero, pero a revisar sus bolsillos el no encuentra nada mas que su basura de siempre, mirando una piedra en el suelo al fin se le ocurrio una brillante idea, arrojando la piedra a la maquina dispensadora rompiendo el cristal y tomando los dulces, grave error

Coco y crunch estaban junto con Aku-Aku, los cuales le preguntan -¿sabes algo del paradero de Crash?-. la mascara que parecía haberse fumado uno le responde -¿Crash no esta?-. con lo que Crunch le dice -Claro que no esta, si supiéramos donde esta no te lo preguntaríamos-. la mascara pensando un poco le responde -Crash esta en un viaje, no puedo saber donde, al parecer esta demasiado ocupado-. -ocupado-. repitió Crunch el cual parecía algo extrañado ya que Crash no tenia mucha capacidad de concentración, el tomando una mochila le dice -bueno sera mejor ir a buscarlo, seria un peligro publico dejarlo solo-. el estaba saliendo de la casa, pero rápidamente escucha a Coco diciendo -yo también voy-. sacando de su habitación un saco de dormir junto a un gran bolso, el viendo eso le responde -tal vez sea un viaje largo y peligroso, no sera buena idea que vallas-. con lo que ella responde -entonces iré por mi cuenta-. -bien-. eso le había respondido Crunch a Coco con lo cual el sale primero y tapa la puerta con unos barriles que tenia cerca, al alejarse unos pasos siente un ruido de motor, había olvidado que Coco era mecánica y había arreglado las maquinas, de un momento a otro un puerta de garaje se abre saliendo de inmediato la chica en un auto rosado con todas las cosas que necesitaría en el maletero, observando esa maquina supuso que no serviría de nada ir tras ella, mirando el garaje observa lo que una vez fue su auto de carreras, pero al encenderlo vio que no tenia combustible y el motor estaba dañado, abriendo la maletero para ver los repuesto observa una nota de Coco la cual decía que ella había robado su combustible y que no reparo su auto ya que no tenia los repuestos

en medio del bosque saliendo detrás de unos matorrales va Crash, con la boca con chocolate y un dolor de estomago, los dulces estaban rancios, por un momento pensó, y eso a veces era raro, ¿por que no había tomado su moto antes de empezar el viaje?, rascado su torpe cabeza el dice -awwwaaammm-. con lo cual sigue su camino con dolor de estomago, votando esas golosinas rancias por el camino, con suerte solo se comía los caramelos ya que esos no se quedaba tan pasado en el estomago, a lo lejos escucha un ruido de motor, observando una carretera a las cercanía el va y se para con su bolsa y todo a pedir aventon, no sabia a donde iba pero igual servia

observando un auto azul a lo lejos el levanta su brazo y en su mano hacia notar su pulgar en señal de pedir transporte, al detenerse el auto escucha de inmediato una voz que le dice -¿a donde vas guapo?-. observando el reconoce a Pasadena Opossum, la cual conducía el coche, el hacia un gesto de hacia a cualquier parte, ella le abre la puerta del auto y el se sube dejando su bolsa con sus cositas en la parte de atrás

a varios kilómetros de distancia Conducía Coco en su auto convertible estilo barbie, era un auto de carreras que alcanzaba mas o menos 260 kilómetros la hora y un arranque de 40 kilómetros en diez segundos, conduciendo su auto ella observa una carretera, era raro pillar una cuando uno vive en medio de la nada en unas islas, aun siendo islas siguen siendo enormes, mientras conducía observa lo que eran restos de dulces en el camino, observando la suciedad de muchos irresponsables hacia el medio ambiente

Crash estaba comiendo dulces en el auto de Pasadena, el cual las envolturas no podia guardar ya que salian volando ya que ella no tenia techo en su veiculo, mientras conducia ella le dice -¿que te trae por estos lugares Crash?- el cual solo hace un gesto acompañado por unos extraños ruidos, con lo cual Pasadena responde -a bueno, si tu lo dices, pero, ¿no crees que es peligroso salir solo a pasear? digo, pueden haber animales salvajes en el bosque-. con lo cual el solo dice -aagaaada-. con lo que Pasadena le responde -bueno, estoy hablando con el magnifico Crash Bandicoot, ¿que no te a pasado?- el solo estira su mano frente a el y empieza a contar con los dedos, siendo que le faltaban dedos el se quita su zapatilla con lo cual también usa los dedos de los pies, ella observando la simplicidad de Crash solo se larga a reír diciéndole -por eso me gustas-. incomodado por esas palabras Crash solo hace un gesto de como que si no fuera conveniente, claro para el, ella volviendo al camino le dice -te preguntaras que hago yo aquí ¿cierto?-. con lo cual el empieza a rascarse la cabeza, ella colocando la radio le dice -bueno e decidió dar un largo paseo por el mundo, en casa me aburro mucho y ese parque no es tan divertido si no hay verdaderos competidores-. Crash estirando los brazos hace como si el quisiera conducir, ella viendo eso dice -¿por que no?-. una mala idea, Crash solo había manejado karts y un auto era muy diferente a esos autitos de carreras, conduciendo como loco durante una buena parte de la ruta el derrapa al rededor de los precipicios y también conduce en reversa sin mirar al espejo retrovisor, parando el auto Pasadena le dice -mejor conduzco yo este bebe-. dejando en claro que Crash era un peligro al volante de un auto de verdad, mientras van en el auto paran en un restaurante, era raro pillar uno, en especial en medio de la nada, parando ahí los dos entran, pero Crash al ver que todo era muy raro ya que no había entrado alguna vez en uno solo se queda sentado en silencio, mientras Pasadena estaba hablando asta por los codos, no se quedaba callada ni un momento, charlaba pero Crash como de costumbre no ponía atención a nada, por un momento Pasadena fue al Baño y Crash tanto aprovecho su momento escapo del lugar, sin antes dejar una wumpa en la mesa, al dejarla ahí es sale del restaurante, ya que Pasadena estaba hablando cosas raras como amor y todo lo demás

en varios kilometros por ahí Crunch estaba caminando con mochila a espalda, acompañado por Aku Aku, el cual solo le decía -Crash parece estar triste ¿haber pasado algo por Crash triste estar?-. Crunch le responde a la mágica mascara -paso que Crash estaba imitando literalmente a Coco y quería reparar su Yo-Yo el mismo, pero, le dijimos que lo hiciera otro día, Coco arreglo el Yo-Yo y creo que cuando Crash lo encontró reparado se deprimió y se fue-. Aku Aku esando flotando al lado de Crunch le responde -Crash sentirse mal, Crash estar triste ya que no poder sentirse util, Crash solo pelear, no sabe hacer muchas cosas bien, Crash en verdad reparar YO-YO, sentirse inútil al lado de Coco-.

Crunch rascándose la cabeza le responde -eso como que no se entiende mucho- con lo que Aku Aku le responde -si tu fueras débil y Crasch siempre defenderte, y tu, pelear contra tu peor enemigo y querer derrotarlo y Crash derrotarlo por ti, ¿que sentir?- el pensando un poco le responde -me sentiría genial por que lo hayan derrotado- Aku Aku le responde -pero si tu querer en verdad derrotar ese enemigo y el hace lo que tu querías hacer-. con eso Crunch al fin responde -bueno honestamente me sentiría genial pero a la vez triste por no hacerlo yo- al fin llego a donde Aku Aku quería llegar, con eso siguen el camino a trabes del bosque

Crash había vuelto al restaurante, estando ahí recoge su fruta wumpa Pasadena había terminado en el baño, ya era hora, mientras ambos almorzaban Pasadena le dice -¿no te haz comunicado con tus hermanos?-. con lo que el lo niega, con eso ella le responde -entonces deberías llamarlos, podrían estar preocupados por ti-. con lo que Crash dice que si con la cabeza, estando ahí encuentran un teléfono publico, era raro, a pesar de no tener cableado eléctrico igual tenían electricidad, agua, Internet y telefonía, tomando el teléfono Pasadena revisa la guía telefónica, encontrando a los Bandicoot esta marca, con lo cual al escuchar el tono estos escuchan un extraño ruido de Pedos y una risa muy estúpida, con lo que Crash solo se reía de su broma con la caja de mensajes, pasando de eso se escucha a Coco diciendo -Crash deja eso-. con lo que al fin daba el tono de dejar el mensaje con lo que Crash dice al teléfono -a wadaddaada, wiead adua-. con lo que Pasadena dice -ya para Crash, halo, creo que no hay nadie, bueno, queria decirles que Crash esta conmigo, bueno eso creo, ¡Crash baja esa gallina! bueno creo que eso era todo, esta bien, pero no confíen mucho, ¡baja esa dinamita! mejor me voy asta luego Crunch, Coco-. Rápidamente ella deja la cabina telefónica para quitarle la dinamita y el pollo, Crash estaba aburrido, tenia una afición de hacer estallar cosas, eso lo dejo claro, ya continuando el viaje van por un gran puente que conectaba la isla hacia otra parte, Pasadena le pregunta a Crash -¿al final hacia donde vas?-. con lo que el responde -a uasada asa a ha- con lo que ella sin entender le dice -si tu lo dices, yo voy a la ciudad, si quieres ir el viaje saldrá mas barato-. Crash pensando un poco o si es que piensa también le dice -A Ha- con lo que ella lo toma como si por su puesto diciéndole -bien pero ¿tienes el dinero?-. con lo que Crash solo revisa su bolsa la cual solo tenia unos calzoncillos, otro par de pantalones y una sola zapatilla el cual el otro par estaba enterrado bajo la arena de la playa, y por ultimo mucha fruta Wumpa, con eso Pasadena le dice -¿no tienes dinero?-. con lo que Crash revisando sus bolsillos solo saca la basura que tenia guardada, Pasadena diciéndole -valla problema, tengo justo para mi-. Crash revisando su ultimo bolsillo trasero saca unos lentes de sol, estos eran redondos, de un estilo Clásico del siglo XIX, con eso Pasadena los revisa y le responde -¿quizás eso servirá? debería haber una Casa de empeño por aquí-.

Coco al llegar a un Restaurante decide parar un rato, al entrar ahí esta pide algo de comer, observando la cabina telefónica ella entra y al marcar esta toma el telefono para dejar un mensaje a casa, con lo que escucha los pedos de Crash por el teléfono y luego su agravación de voz, con lo cual al terminar escucha el tono y esta dice -creo que no e encontrado ni un rastro de Crash, eso igual preocupa bastante, creo que a este paso no lo encontremos nunca, es curioso Crash siempre deja algún rastro-. observando una gallina la cual tenia un petardo pegado con cinta adhesiva esta dice -Creo que e encontrado una pista, Crunch, mejor espera en casa, revisa a los alrededores por si acaso, y no entres a mi cuarto-. saliendo de la cabina telefónica esta le pregunta al mono que atendía el Restaurante si había visto a un sujeto que no parecía ser tan brillante pasar por ahí con lo cual el chimpancé le responde en lenguaje de seña que había pasado con una bonbon hace como media hora, con esa información Coco le pregunta -hacia donde fueron-. con lo que el mono le decía con sus patas, que había escuchado que ella iría a un crucero hacia a otro continente, con eso Coco se levanta de inmediato y sale corriendo a su auto rosa, yéndose del restaurante sin pagar la cuenta, el mono sale de inmediato tras ella y al no poderla detener le hace un olluo con el dedo con lo que escucha a Coco gritando en ingles -¡sorry!-.

en un local de antigüedades pasan Crash y Pasadena, estaban frente a un cocodrilo que estaba trabajando de anticuario, el con unas gafas mas grandes revisa las gafas que había encontrado Crash, con lo que le dice -gafas oscuras del siglo diecinueve, perfecto estado, ni un rasguño, oro de veintiocho quilates, perfectos para cazar, se ve que al ponercelos la cosa funciona como lentes con acercamiento, buen les ofrezco treinta mil por ellos, les parece-. Pasadena estaba contenta por esa cantidad, era mucho, mucho mas que suficiente para pagar el pasaje de Crash, de paso le sobraba como para pagar una boda completa en un gran Casino, bueno, eso pensaba ella, al voltear ella dice -Crash con eso si te alcanza a pagar tu pasaje-. pero al voltear vio que Crash estaba tocando unas cuantas cosas frágiles, al distraerse para ver a Pasadena era demasiado tarde, había roto un jarrón antiguo de oriente, con lo que el viejo cocodrilo guarda gran parte del dinero dejándolo solos con menos de la mitad, solo con diez mil, bueno, igual le alcanzaba a pagar el pasaje y tal vez una boda de capilla, eso pensaba ella, al salir de la tienda ella le dice a Crash -podrías quedarte quieto un rato por favor-. con lo que Crash se rascaba la cabeza con sus patas traseras como un perro, ella sigue conduciendo para llegar al puerto, estando ahí observan que el barco ya había partido y tendrían que esperar el siguiente dentro de dos horas.

Coco estaba parada en el puente, la brisa marina le llegaba a la cara, con su laptop hacia las cosas de costumbre, el problema es que no tenia internet en donde estaba, ella había tomado un atajo para llegar antes al puerto, había empeñado el auto ya que no tenia dinero para pagar el boleto, tenia mas que suficiente para estar el la ciudad tal para mas de un mes, todo para ir a buscar al pobre Crash.

en el puerto estaban los dos, esperando, Crash siente el impulso de hacer algo estúpido, al pasear por ahí observa el auto de Coco, era muy facil de reconocer ya que era el único auto rosa con Nitro, observando escucha al hipopótamo diciendo, es lo mas facil del mundo, salio muy sensillo estafarle a esa nena rubia, Crash viendo eso inmediatamente va hacia el hipopotamo el cual le dice -¿que pasa?-. Crash señala el auto con lo cual el sujeto le dice -si fue lo mas facil de conseguir, si lo quieres debes darme, no se, un millon, ¿te parece?-. Crash al saber la suma golpea al tipo y arranca el auto ya que sabia que Coco manejaba otro juego de llaves bajo el asiento, arrancando el auto el lo conduce de manera alocada asta la casa, llegando ahí Crash estaba de vuelta en casa, pero, como estaba con Pasadena el había escrito que quería aprender cualquier cosa, en especial a escribir, observando el Garaje encuentra empolvada su vieja moto, la cual no había usado ase tal vez mucho tiempo, desempolvando la moto el la conduce asta llegar de nuevo al puerto, en donde estaba la policía, al llegar el barco Pasadena deja el Coche dentro del barco, con lo cual Crash deja de inmediato su moto junto a esa maquina, ella observando los policias le pregunta a Crash -¿a pasado algo mientras paseabas?-. con lo cual Crash le responde -wararavei- con lo cual ella se rie y le dice-. valla, debes haber ido bien rápido ya que llegaste en moto, ¿seguro que no hiciste nada malo?-. con lo que de nuevo responde -Nyaaa-.

partiendo de inmediato en el gran crucero hacia quien sabe donde ya que Pasadena nunca le dijo hacia donde iba

* * *

**no se, a mi si me hizo gracia, ¿y ustedes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3 ¿Romanticismo o que?**

* * *

ya ambos abordan el Crucero hacia la ciudad, Habían pedido habitaciones separadas, Crash estaba asoleándose en el puente, tomando el sol, Mientras que Pasadena estaba mas bien entretenida con una caña de pescar y un arpón del otro lado del barco.

Coco estaba a varias Leguas de distancia, en su crucero ella viajaba en clase turista, estando en el salón de juegos y apuestas ella estaba con su laptop, la cual tuvo que guardar ya que habían reglas en esa sala, ella ya estando ahí usa su ingenio y se queda cerca de la mesa de poker contando las cartas, era un método ilegal pero difícil de pillar, se sienta a la mesa de Poker, al principio ella empieza a perder, y de eso ella ase su tal ultima apuesta, ganando el triple de lo que aposto, así ella empieza, pierde dos juegos con poco dinero y gana uno que apostaba el triple, tenia su ingenio la niña, tras ganar bastante dinero esta hace el plan inteligente, había contado las cartas, todo lo que debía hacer era memorizar y usar la memoria para ganar, tras salir del casino ella traía consigo una maleta llena de dinero, pensando que había valido la pena vender el coche, así ella pudo apostar y ganar mas que lo suficiente como para comprar otro coches nuevos, para ella solo era un juego de niños, así pasando de clase turista a primera clase, pagando una suit de lujo con todo y mayor mono, era mayor mono por que en verdad era un mono capuchino sirviente, había un problema, e dio ganas de comer una fruta Wumpa, pero lo único que habían eran manzanas duraznos y naranja no wumpa, el problema era que esa fruta no era tan dulce como la Wumpa, tenia su sabor especial, por eso Crash le gustaban, tenían el dulzor la consistencia y la forma perfecta de una fruta única en su tipo, muy parecida al mango pero mas blanda

Crunch estaba mas bien perdiéndose en medio del bosque, en eso simplemente se devuelve a casa, resignado en que la búsqueda de el estaba siendo en vano, tras volver a casa observa que el teléfono tenia dos mensajes, tras escuchar el mensaje de Pasadena este se siente mas tranquilo, pero a la vez no tanto, pasando al otro mensaje escucha el mensaje de Coco diciéndole que había encontrado rastro de Crash, el problema era que Coco no sabia que Crash estaba con Pasadena y también a donde había ido, era una tragedia, la hermanita preocupada busca a su hermano y que su hermano esta con una chica la cual nadie sabe que pretende hacer con el, bueno así eran las cosas.

En el barco Crash se estaba mojando en la piscina para niños y de eso a solearse, Pasadena había pescado un delfín, lo tenia atravesado con su arpón, era estúpido, ella decía que era un tiburón cuando lo arponeo, pero ya daba igual, ya lo había atrapado, yendo hacia donde estaba Crash esta le dice -¿lo estas pasando bien?-. con lo que Crash se levanta y le dice -yee-. sentándose al lado el observa el delfín que había atrapado, sobándose las manos el sacaba la lengua pensando en comida, tomando el delfín este se le ase agua la boca, Pasadena estaba orgullosa de su pesca, respirando a fondo siente un horrible olor, su delicada nariz, de inmediato se la tapa y se pregunta que estaba podrido.

buscando la fuente de ese horrible olor, sintiendo el olor de perro mojado ella dice -¿Crash eres tu?-. con lo que Crash preguntándose le dice -¿nie?-. con lo que Pasadena le dice -si eres tu Crash-. el levanta el brazo oliéndose bajo las axilas el hace notar con un asqueo de su olor, a parte de olor a perro mojado olía a sudor, algo asqueado por el olor dice -waj-. con eso Pasadena le dice -Crash, iras a darte un baño-. dicho eso Crash empieza a correr tirando el delfín al suelo, de eso pasadena desarma el arpón y lo vuelve a colocar apuntándole a Crash, disparando casi le acierta al entrepierna, con eso la cuerda se pone firme y lo golpea en las partes blandas de Crash, con eso ella el dice -¿sabes donde ira el próximo disparo?-. Crash cayendo al suelo por el dolor en el entrepierna, levantándose ambos se dirigen a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero, al llegar allá observan que sus habitaciones estaban ocupadas, en la habitación de Crash había una Morsa comiendo camarones, Crash solo estaba extrañado al ver su habitación ocupada, Pasadena viendo que Crash estaba rascándose la cabeza, ella viéndolo le dice -¿que pasa? ¿también tienes pulgas?-. ella observando al sujeto el cual dice -¿que?-. Crash cierra la puerta, Pasadena abre la puerta de su habitación y observa que en esa habitación estaban tres pinguinos y un oso polar jugando a las cartas, ella cierra la puerta ya que ellos la miraban de una extraña manera, había cerrado la puerta lentamente, ella viendo a Crash le dice -¿que paso a nuestras habitaciones?-. apareciendo un tipo que trabajaba en el barco Crash le dice -yuu arajatnei-. con lo que Pasadena lo acompaña diciendo -si ¿que esta pasando?-. con lo que el tipo le responde -¿pasa algo malo señores?-. el notando el olor de Crash solo se pone una pinza en la nariz, Pasadena respondiendo -si no dice nada te are hablar-. el iba a decir algo pero pasadena de inmediato lo agarra bajo su brazo, levantando el brazo de Crash esta le restriega la cara del sujeto contra la axila de Crash, con eso intentaba sacarle respuestas al sujeto el cual esta ahogándose con el asqueroso olor de Crash, ella también le dice -¿vas a hablar o no?-. con lo que el empieza a palmearle la espalda en señal que se rendía, sintiendo que se rendía le dice -¿que pasa con nuestras habitaciones?-. con lo que al fin responde -habitación 303 y 304, si hubo problemas, pero por favor no me golpee-. ella soltándolo le lleva de inmediato ante el capitán de la nave el cual observa a los dos algo enojados, Crash fue el primero en hablar diciéndole -shurasatney, yios foas igurat ya-. con lo que el capitan responde -ese no fue mi problema, es culpa de la que organiza los camarotes, bien, habrá un error, pero eso se puede llegar a un arreglo, pingu lleva a los dos a la suit-. un pinguinito guia a los dos asta otra habitación

Coco estaba comiendo helado en su gran cama viendo la televisión, mientras mira la tele y come su helado tenia a su mono mayor mono preparándole sun batido supremo de fruta con chocolate y para adornar su super batido una crema batida encima, después de eso, lo manda a colocar una antena satelital afuera en el balcón de su suit, y de eso pasa a mandarlo a hacerle un bordado de corazón en una chaqueta negra que se compro con su dineral, y de eso lo mandara a prepararle un baño de burbujas, todo al pobre animal

ya Crash observando la gran puerta el pinguino le estiraba la aleta pidiendo propina, Crash viendo eso le da una Fruta Wumpa al sirviente animal, con lo que el pinguino le gruñe le patea la pierna y vota la fruta al suelo ya que no le dio una propina, ya pasando de eso observan una gran suit del Crusero, era una gran habitación con una cama, sillones, Jacuzzi, era de las habitaciones matrimoniales, con eso Pasadena le dice a Crash -mira que tina hay ahí, ¿no te parece Crash?-. con lo que el traía su bolso, con eso el observa el jacuzzi y le dice -¿yueei?-.

Crunch estaba en la casa, aburrido mirando al cielo, no tenia nada que hacer, entrando a la casa se le ocurre algo indebido, revisar las cosas de la casa, revisando por la parte donde suele dormir Crash, prácticamente suele dormir donde sea, en la alfombra, en una hamaca, en el sofá o arriba de un árbol, pero solía dormir en el garaje, tras revisar el sofá donde solía dormir el ultimo mes encuentra entre los sillones cascara de fruta y restos de pelo, se notaba que Crash no le importaba donde estaba, solo le importaba estar a gusto con lo que tenia, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Coco, viendo algunas piezas de metal, una cama amplia con cubre Rosa, unas fotos de la Familia, Crash y Coco, Crash solo, Coco y Aku-Aku, Crunch cuando llego a la familia, Crash con mas de 15 Wumpas dentro de la boca, Coco y el oso polar, después la ultima foto que era de Crash y Crunch con la foto de sorpresa que le tomo hace 2 días, de eso observa el mueble de ropa de su hermana, parecía tentador revisar el ropero, abriendo lentamente ese ropero observa lo vació que estaba, no tenia nada, Coco se había llevado toda sus cosa, viendo eso dice -creo que no debí hacer esto-. yendo a la cocina y preparándose un emparedado de mermelada

Coco ya estaba instalada en su Suit privada con esclavo mono incorporado, el ya termino de instalar la antena que ella quería, conectando su computadora a la antena ella empieza a resibir señal en su computadora, conectando a internet esta pone una foto de Crash, en la cual ponía " Se busca vivo o muerto, de preferencia vivo, desaparecido hace varios días, Responde al nombre de Crash, tiene problemas de hablar y es muy impulsivo, si lo a visto comuníquese al numero 89780969, Recompensa $1.500.000 + un auto " todo era para localizar a ese hermano, claro, con el dinero que había conseguido en el casino, lo gracioso era que al final no gasto casi nada, ya que el dinero ni era suyo, entro solo con menos de $100.000 y ahora con $22.000.000, ¿como lo hizo?, las apuestas son enfermizas siempre y cuando no te cansas de perder, ya tenia lista la información, ahora la pregunta era ¿donde colocarla? ¿en diarios? ¿cartones de leche? ¿en el cielo con un avión de mensajería y publicidad? ¿publicidad en edificios? pero la mejor idea fue la ultima, todas las anteriores, ya mandando el Mail esta solo se recostó en su cama a esperar, sacándose las zapatillas para que el mono le diera un masaje en los pies, pobre mono, no a descansado desde que ella llego a esa Suit, mientras le daba el masaje en los pies ella no evita preguntarse ¿como estaba el pobre de Crash?

Crash estaba corriendo de un lado a otro escapando de Pasadena, ella sostenía un jabón, Crash solo escapaba gritando "¡UOOOOOO!" ya que no le gustaba ese olor floral en su nariz, Crash tenia malas experiencias bañándose, como no tenia ducha en la casa ellos tenian que bañarse en los lagos, Crash siempre tenia la mala suerte de bañarse con pecesitos malos, o que comian carne o chupaban sangre "sanguijuelas" estaban por todas partes, el no se aba cuenta cuando aparecían, o simplemente no podía ya que tampoco tenia mucha privacidad, en casa ya tenían ducha, pero Crash nunca se acostumbro a bañarse pasadena le arroja el jabón el cual esquiva, trashaberselo arrojado Crash sigue corriendo, mirando hacia atras le saca la lengua a pasadena, sin mirar al frente el pisa el jabón y se cae, Pasadena solo se reía diciéndole -tonto Crash, anda a Bañarte-. Crash levantándose toma una fruta de la cesta que estaba en la mesa, Pasadena viéndolo con una extraña sonrisa le pregunta -Crash ¿que estas pensando?-. el empieza a acercarse con una blanda pera, persiguiendo a Pasadena el muele la fruta en sus manos y empieza a arrojarla a Pasadena, ella con fruta molida en la cara le dice a Crash -bien tu empezaste-. ella toma un tomate haciéndolo jugo en sus manos empieza a arrojarselo a Crash haciendo una guerra de comida, ensuciando por completo la habitación, tras de embarrarse en la cara o dentro de la ropa ensuciándose por completo, ambos ya agotados por la pele Pasadena la dice -Creo que es hora de un Baño-. Crash acostado en el sillón le dice -Faraget lo que ella le responde -¿como?, ¿no te vas a bañar?-. con lo que el responde -Niee-. ella viendo lo sucio que el era le dice -Crash que es eso que esta en esa habitación-. el se levanta a revisar esa tal habitación, al ver que era el cuarto del baño este es encerrado por Pasadena, ella había encerrado a Crash con llave, diciéndole -asta que te bañes no te dejare salir, no te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo, tengo mucha paciencia, no saldrás de ahí asta que te bañes-.

varias horas habían pasado, pero no se sentía el ruido de la ducha, solo se escuchaba a Crash cantar de manera muy desafinada, para matar su aburrimiento, ella solo limpiaba parte de la habitación que habían ensuciado, tras no poder bañarse le dice a Crash a la puerta del baño diciendole -Crash, ¿como estaran Crunch y Coco?-. con lo que el solo decía -ioh-. de eso Pasadena le dice -¿todavía no te as bañado? por que ya quiero asearme, no me gusta mucho el olor a tomate rancio-. Crash solo estaba sentado en la tasa del baño, el solo estaba aburrido, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, para sostenerla, con menos animo le dice a Pasadena -ihoj, pasadede, werewere-. Con lo que ella le responde -¿no quieres bañarte? ¿por que?-. con lo que Crash le responde -jo, norose odolo jojo ie-. con lo que ella lo interpreta -entonces ¿no te gusta por que te daña los ojos?-. con lo que el había dicho "a ha"-. Crash siente que la puerta le estaba quitando la llave, el inmediatamente se levanta de donde estaba sentado, viendo que ella había abierto entra al baño, con lo cual ella vuelve a cerrar la puerta y pone el tapón en la tina y da el agua, Crash solo extrañado le dice -¿hug?-. con lo que Pasadena le dice -si no te vas a bañar me bañare yo-. empieza con sacarse la Chaqueta que traía puesta, Crash de inmediato se da vuelta, pero observa como parecia que ella había arrojado la Chaqueta a la puerta, de eso el intento ir a la puerta del baño, pero al tratar de girar la perilla esta estaba con llave, de eso escucha a Pasadena decirle -si quieres la llave tendrás que bañarte-. el negándose con la cabeza voltea y justo después de voltear le cae una Blusa celeste en la cara, el tomándola con las dos manos observa que era la Blusa de Pasadena, de inmediato el se tapa los ojos, escucha a Pasadena diciéndole -¿estas seguro que no quieres bañarte?-. el seguía negándose, al final en tanta negación llegan unos pantalones y zapatos a la puerta, Crash seguía parado mirando a la puerta, completamente nervioso, por ultimo lo menos esperado, la ropa interior, Crash simplemente estaba agachado mirando a la pared con sus manos tapándose los ojos, al parecer Pasadena estaba Desnuda, escuchando el sonido del agua esta le dice a Crash -podrías pasarme el Champú por favor-. Crash simplemente se negaba diciéndole -huno-. ella nuevamente le dice -por favor Crash-. el tuvo que levantarse y tomando el chapu este va hacia donde estaba Pasadena, con lo cual el mirando hacia otro lado se acerca a ella, entregándole el Champú le dice -gere-. con lo cual ella le dice -¿acaso nunca as visto una chica desnuda?-. con lo cual Crash solo se sonroja, ella solo se reía por lo inocente que era Crash, ella toma el Champú y tomandole el brazo lo mete de inmediato a la tina con agua donde ella se estaba bañando, inquieto Crash intenta salirse, pero Pasadena lo mantenía dentro Doblando el brazo dejándolo inmovilizado, Crash estaba Completamente rojo, era Primera ves que estaba en una tina Con una Chica, ella le dice a Crash -¿no es para tanto o si?-. Crash ya no hablaba, ella lo abraza y lo hace recostarse en la tina apoyado en Pasadena, de un momento a otro ella se da cuenta que Crash no estaba conciente, se habia desmayado, había sido demasiado para el pobre e inocente Crash.

* * *

**terminaremos por ahora, creo que cambiare una de las categorias, bueno si es que esto sigue así**

**saludos del indigente para el nacho de Caracho largo**


	4. Chapter 4

**parte 4 Locos por las calles  
primer aprendizaje de Crash**

* * *

Crash al fin despierta, de golpe estira los brazos hacia arriba, mirando a los lados se siente seguro y de un salto se levanta, observando su bolso mira que le queda como unas 23 frutas Wumpa empacadas, era una lastima ya que se les iba a hecha a perder, mas que todo seguía siendo fruta, observando la licuadora este se hace un gran sumo con ella, picando mucho hielo y también fruta, mete ambas a la licuadora y haciendo una buena bebida con ella, mas que un kilo de azúcar para agregar, sirviéndose en una gran jarra de ese gran sumo extra concentrado, extra dulce y extra de extra estúpido por haber dicho extra varias veces, sentado en el sofá enciende la TV, para el fue un momento casi mágico, nunca había visto TV, apenas la prendió estaba puesto sobre un canal de videojuegos, observaba un niño hablando de un juego que parecía bastante estúpido llamado "aplasta tejones" parecía ser una absurda parodia, de eso pasa a otro canal, dando un sorbo a su gran bebida este se asusta ya que en la TV aparecía algo muerto, esa cosa se estaba comiendo a otra persona, después del susto Crash solo se estaba riendo, cambiando de canal observa a tres tipos, uno parecía llamarse Larry, otro Curly y uno MOE, los tres chiflados, viendo esos tres golpearse y discutiendo el solo se largaba a reír, detrás de el escucha claramente -ya empezaron los tres chiflados-. con eso Crash se asusta, Pasadema no traía nada puesto mas que una bata, recordando lo que había pasado ayer, tapándose completamente los ojos con sus manos, Pasadena solo lo observaba, mirando al sillón le quita el control de la TV cambiando de canal, Crash viendo que ella había cambiado de canal le dice -¡ieda las vi. io guienvo iso-. con lo que ella le responde -si tanto lo quieres pelea por el-. Crash se iba a quitar pero ella estira su brazo con el control para atrás con e control, de eso intenta de nuevo pero ella pone el pie en la cara de Crash, el estaba estirando las dos manos para tratar de quitarle el control pero como que no lo lograba, ya había perdido el Control, adiós TV con lo que Crash tuvo que abandonarla, levantándose del sofá este mira por tal vez ultima vez lo que era la TV, Pasadena se había hecho con ella, triste de cierto modo, una mujer te quite la Tv solo por que se le da la gana, dando unos pasos Pasadena le dice -¿que no vamos a ver el programa?-. con eso Crash solo le dice -niee-. con lo que ella le responde -no te preocupes, no planeo cambiarlo-. dicho eso Crash salta hacia el sillon justo donde su super batido de Wumpas con azúcar o azúcar con wumpa, mientras tomaba su batido ambos se reían de los tres chiflados, Tonto MOE, golpea a Curly y a la vez golpea a Larry, todo para impresionar a una chica, ya había terminado el programa, con eso Pasadena busca una película en la TV, justo al cambiar de canal estaba dando una pelicula llamada Twilight "Crepúsculo". ambos dudosos de que se trataba se pusieron a verla, grabe error

Coco al fin había llegado a la ciudad, al buscar por ahí encuentra una tienda de televisores, ahí vio su anuncio importante, la foto de Crash, ¿que foto era?, bueno, Crash no tenia muchas fotos, así que ella busco una mas o menos decente, encontrando la que le habia sacado por sorpresa hace 3 días, no lograba escuchar lo que decía el anuncio dado que estaba detrás de un cristal, estando ahí también le restaba por esperar a que alguien llamara a través de un móvil que no tenia, recordando que había puesto un numero de teléfono fue de inmediato a una tienda, gran poder del dinero, compro su nuevo móvil y con dinero consiguió el numero que ella había puesto, agradeciendo al dinero por lo que tenia, después de comprarse el móvil va a una agencia de veiculos de moto, para reemplazar el auto que ella había tenido que vender, al ver la lista de precios pensó que necesitaría una verdadera maquina para reemplazar su auto que estaba personalizado, observando un Ferrari rojo esta lo da por igual, patea el neumático con lo que el vendedor le dice -Tranquila, no dañe las maquinas-. con lo que ella responde -busco un verdadero auto-. el vendedor rápidamente sonríe y le dice -bueno hoy tenemos una nueva marca de ferraris si sabe que son importados desde Italia, trecientos setenta kilómetros por hora, gran arranque, caja de cambio automático, pintura aprueba de rayones y de agua ¿que le parece?-. con lo que ella vuelve a patear el neumático, al patearlo le dice -paso-. el vendedor sin rendirse le ofrece otra marca -aquí tenemos un mitsubichi, un auto japones muy fuerte, Capas de alcanzar trecientos sesenta máxima, poder inigualable de aviones ¿que le parece?-. Coco se sube al auto, pero al pasar cambios esta se dio cuenta que estaba mas rígido, asiento con poca movilidad, volante muy grande para ella, ni siquiera los autos de mujeres le gustaba a la Chica, buscaba un auto que sea capas de modificar sin afectar su valor, diciéndole al vendedor -ninguna me gusto, estos se ven que se rompen de inmediato-. con lo que el vendedor le dice -entonces si quiere otra maquina valla al basurero de la esquila-. con lo que ella responde -no suena mala idea-. dejando solo sin ninguna venta.  
al llegar al deposito de Chatarra ella observa lo que parecía ser un viejo auto sedan, parecía de los antiguos de carreras de Gran Turismo, observaba su oxidada carroseria, las ruedas desinflada, asientos desgastados, alfombra rasgada, abriendo el auto ella observa un motor, el motor parecía estar bueno, original, pero, al revisar el maletero encuentra lo que parecía ser un buen tesoro, tenia dentro unas cuantas cosas de carreras, tenia un casco, unos cronómetros, y el ultimo que si hacia valer la pena ese sedan, tenia rota en dos partes lo que parecía ser e una gran marca de autos, con suerte ella reconoció la insignia, era un Sedan de Mercedes Benz, era uno de los antiguos autos de carreras de gran diseño, el problema era que estaba varado en el vertedero, abrazando aquel auto le dice -no te preocupes bebe, Mamí te va a reparar-. llegando ahí estaba el dueño del deposito, observando que la Chica estaba abrazando lo que era el resto de auto, viendo eso no evita preguntarle -¿que pasa con mi sedan?-. con lo que ella responde -nada, solo le estaba echando una ojeada, ¿cuanto quiere por el auto?-. con lo que el responde -¿que me ofreces?-.  
al cabo de unos minutos el vendedor de vehículos de la tienda de autos observa a la Chica arriba de un pedazo de chatarra llevado por una grúa, el solo se reía de lo que ella estaba montada, Coco solo le saca la lengua dentro del auto

en el Crucero, en la gran Suit, casi asqueado por la película estaba Crash, Pasadena solo la veía sin interés, la trama, podría decirse que era buena, pero, los actores, los personajes, eran terribles, incluso su batalla épica era una perdida de tiempo, tomando el control esta cambia de canal, poniendo los dibujos animados, era terrible la película, era la típica historia de amor adolescente de criaturas indebidas, Pasadena mirando al lado estaba buscando a Crash, el no estaba, al mirar a la habitación lo encuentra a el con un pollo y algo de dinamita, observando se pregunta ¿de donde saco la dinamita? y de paso ¿de donde saco al pollo? el tenia cinta adhesiva con la cual unía el pollo y la dinamita, ella rápidamente lo detiene diciéndole -¡Crash! deja eso-. con lo cual desanimado deja el pollo dentro de su mochila, cuando abrió su mochila no encontró el otro par de pantalones que e traía, tampoco los calzoncillos, ni siquiera sus zapatillas tenia puesta, observando a Pasadena el dice -¿hug?-. con lo cual ella responde -si tus cosas las traes puestas, deberías cambiarte de Calzones mas seguido, mande toda la ropa a la lavandería-. Crash avergonzado le dice -su daraya-. con lo que ella responde -no es para tanto, a parte que si no te cambiabas apestarías siempre, ahora tienes desodorante, úsalo a menudo, también cepillo y pasta de dientes, úsalo todos los días, ¿quieres?-. Crash solo ponía su mano tapándose la boca para oler su propio aliento, Con ello a la habitación llega los de lavandería, llegan con la ropa limpia, ahí Pasadena la recibe, de eso cierra la puerta y se cambia de inmediato, Crash solo guardaba lo que era suyo, ahora observaba su mochila la cual estaba mucho mas vacía que antes ya que se había terminado de comer toda la fruta, se sentía pobre ya que no siempre tuvo tantas cosas, ahora que observa lo poco que tiene solo se desanima, Pasadena observa a Crash desanimado con lo que le dice -¿que pasa Crash?-. con lo que le dice -aw iada-. con lo cual el se levanta y sale por la puerta, dejando que Pasadena termine de vestirse

Coco estaba dentro de un taller de autos, los del personal miraban aterrorizados el trabajo que tendrían que hacer, Coco se para frente a ellos con lo cual dice -Caballeros, tenemos un trabajo que hacer, la reparación completa con todas las piezas saldrá un total de cuatro millones, si ustedes logran repararlo en menos tiempo a parte de esos cuatro millones les dejare de propina otros dos-. completamente animados los simios empiezan a desmontar el auto chatarra, con una gran lija empiezan a quitarle todo el oxido y pintura de en cima del auto, Con una grúa sacan el motor para repararlo, con cuidado le sacan todo lo de la parte de abajo, era un cambio completo con lo que Coco también participaba en la reparación

Crash estaba bebiendo un jugo de uva, afuera del barco, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, con asombro el miraba a lo lejos la ciudad, tenia edificios de todos los tamaños y tipos, saliendo afuera sale Pasadena, se apoya junto a Crash el cual le ofrece jugo y ella simplemente le rechaza, diciéndole -mira esa gran ciudad, ¿no te parece genial?-. con lo que Crash simplemente dice -Nie-.  
al llegar al puerto estos bajan del barco, de inmediato desembarcan el coche de Pasadena y la moto de Crash, al bajar todo Pasadena de inmediato mira su auto, el cual estaba un poco sucio, Crash solo se subía a su moto, Pasadena, limpiando un poco su coche le dice a Crash -entonces es un ¿asta luego?-. con lo que Crash le estira la mano, ella acepta la despedida, subiendo a su coche le dice a Crash -¿una carrera?-. con lo que Crash solo hace ruido con su motor en señal de aprobación

En el taller de autos, Coco estaba probando el motor de ese auto, haciéndolo sonar esta completo, ahora solo le faltaba una capa de pintura, ruedas nuevas, un nuevo tubo de escape, la inyección de nitro, unas 4 nuevas bujías, gasolina, un parabrisas nuevo y el logo de la marca del auto y una radio moderna, todo estaba bien, el auto estaba ya casi listo, los monos trabajaban bien, en especial con el incentivo extra de la super propina

Crunch estaba en casa, junto a la Aku-Aku, el estaba aburrido, a falta de Crash no tenia con quien enojarse, a falta de Coco no había con quien charlar, Aku-Aku hacia compañía pero era muy aburrido para el musculoso Bandicoot, saliendo de la casa observa uno de los tantos barriles con los que jugaba Crash, sin saber el por que le entretenía, abriendo unos de los barriles encuentra algo peligroso, tenia bastante dinamita como para hacer volar una casa, viendo eso encuentra unas sandias, el sacando lo mas estúpido que lleva dentro hace un hueco en la sandia y mete un cartucho de dinamita, haciendo estallar la fruta en miles de pedazos, al fin encontrando el sentido de por que Crash se entretiene con explosivos.

en plena carrera estaban el par de competidores, un lobo con chaqueta de cuero en un auto modificado, era un convertible de dos puertas descapotable, ese estaba contra un hombre Rata con un vehículo también personalizado, un auto de motor hacia afuera, los dos están ya con sus maquinas lista para la carrera, estaban en sus marcas, hacían rugir sus maquinas, están listos, hacían sonar las ruedas, y fuera, ambos competidores parten derrapando de la linea de salida, ambos conducían a una velocidad de 120 kilómetros la hora, pasaron bien la primera parte a la curva estos derrapan y de inmediato se recuperan aumentando la velocidad, usando la inyección del nitro, ya ambos a 245 kilómetros la hora estaban casi volando, velos el hombre rata se sentía orgulloso ya que estaba casi ganando, pero, sin fijarse por el lado del se pasa un auto convertible azul, paso mucho mas rápido que el del hombre rata, el alcanza a ver a la que piloteaba el auto, observo a la chica la cual ella lo saluda y lo repasa, El lobo estaba a la misma velocidad de el en su cara había una burla ya que una chica lo había repasado, por encima de el pasa una moto, no vio nada mas que un extraño color anaranjado, al ver la moto que estaba enfrente este voltea saludándolo, Crash y Pasadena estaban demasiado rápido, en un falso movimiento uno podría chocar o si no peor, morir, Crash rebasaba en su vieja moto a Pasadena, pero ella no se rendía, pisando mas a fondo el acelerador, todo marchaba bien, pero, enfrente había una escuela, el guardia de trafico estaba poniendo el disco pare para que pudieran cruzar los niños, Pasadena estaba demasiado adelantada, frenando de inmediato esta derrapa por completo el suelo, destrozando los neumáticos y rompiendo los discos de frenos, pero estaba aliviada, estaba a centímetros de haber arrollado a los niños y el guardia de trafico, saliendo del auto ella dice -lo lamento-. volteando escucha el grito de Crash, ella alcanzo a dar un salto hacia atrás esquivando la moto de Crash, la moto impacta de lleno en el auto, pero con suerte la moto no se daño, pero, Crash salio la ve tu a saber, volando lejos, lastima que el auto de Pasadena se llevo la peor parte la puerta destrozada, fuga de gasolina, neumáticos destruidos, carroseria completamente destruida, el tubo de escape se destrozo, discos de frenos dañados, o sea que el auto ya no sirve, observando la moto solo vio que tenia una abolladura en el puro frente y el neumático delantero roto, de ahí nada mas, pero la pregunta era ¿y Crash? rápidamente ella toma la moto, dejando de lado a su auto, ella encendió la moto y mientras andaba dio una ultima mirada a su pobre y destrozado auto, esa fue la ultima vista que tuvo a su fiel amigo de carreras, preocupada va donde posiblemente callo Crash

Crash observa un posterd de publicidad de una chica que alguna vez Crash conoció, Pasadena rápidamente llego donde Crash, preocupada lo abraza diciéndole -gracias a los santos estas bien-. pero rápidamente recordando -¡Crash destrozaste mi auto!-. el simplemente no le respondía, ella voltea a ver lo que Crash estaba concentrado, observando un posterd de una sensual chica, con muchos atributos, ella mira a Crash diciendole -¿que tiene esa?-. Crash va hacia el posterd, estira su mano hacia el y lo saca, Contemplando muy bien a esa chica, Pasadena escucha Claramente decir a Crash -Tawna-. Con lo que Pasadena había visto que Crash estaba hipnotizado por esa chica del posterd, ella le quita ese posterd a Crash con lo que el de inmediato se lo quita a Pasadena, ella resistiéndose a Crash el se vio obligado a empujarla para quitarle el posterd, la habia empujado y ella habia caido, así quitandole el Posterd, Crash pensaba que había olvidado a su ex-novia, pero no fue así, el seguía enganchado de Tawna, el habia empujado a Pasadena, Ella desde el suelo le dice a Crash -vete, ya no quiero verte-. Crash observándola con la boca abierta, de eso la cierra y se voltea siguiendo su camino, dejando sola a Pasadena, Observando el cartel de Tawna decía que e ella estaría en un Club esta Noche, Tomando su moto el se dirige a ese lugar, abandonando a la pobre chica

Crash estaba decidido en ir a ver a Tawna, hacia mucho tiempo que el no había sabido algo de ella, un día la vio y de eso no la volvió a ver mas, no recordaba el por que había sido, ya estaba atardeciendo, Crash estaba afuera de un Club, dejando estacionada la moto el observa el inmenso lugar, pero el tenia un objetivo, entrando ahí observa una gran pista de espectáculos, mucho publico, todos posiblemente peligrosos, ninguno tenia buena pinta, sentandose por ahí observa lo que había ansiado, Tawna estaba ahí, era una cantante, el seguía hipnotizado en especial en el Show, ella era una cantante, su voz dejaba deseoso a muchos tipos del lugar, Crash lentamente se acerca donde estaba Tawna, al terminar el Show el se esconde entrando donde estaban todos los trabajadores, al tener via libre este entra en el Camerino de Tawna, el viéndola de espalda le dice -Tawna-. ella de inmediato voltea, sorprendida esta dice -Crash, ¿eres tu?-. con lo que el responde -Sawvarei-. con lo que ella responde -¿como eso de que hago yo aquí? esa pregunta te la hice yo a ti-.  
-yoco eri yia-.  
-¿como? ¿estabas de paso?-.  
-a ha-.  
-pero, ¿as venido aquí solo para verme?-.  
-hug, nono-.  
-entonces a que haz venido aquí Crash-.  
-fien, iga vertel, isarer yu-.  
-¿venias a ver como me iba a mi? muy tierno de tu parte, pero como ya vez me va de maravilla, desde que terminamos e conseguido un nuevo novio, gracias a el lo tengo todo-.  
-hug, iorque hasia ermiad-.  
-¿por que habíamos terminado? eso fue ase como seis años, me habías rescatado de Cortex, pero, despues de eso supiste que tenias una hermanita menor, tu estabas emocionado con ella pero cuando te dije que te olvidaras de ella ya que no aparecería por ningún lado y nos fuéramos a la ciudad dijiste que no, y preferiste a tu familia, si hubiéramos estado juntos hubiéramos hecho muchas cosas Crash-.  
Crash estaba algo confundido, con esas palabras, sentandose en el suelo el dice  
-Tawna, hioow-.  
-no Crash, ya de nada sirve, ahora tengo novio, aun que me pregunto, ¿por que has venido exactamente?-.  
-niet-.  
-bueno, asta luego Crash, quizás algún día nos veamos de nuevo-.  
Crash tubo que salir del club ya que ahora si tenia claro el por que ella dejo de ser su novia, al principio fue raro, fueron evolucionados juntos como pareja por la maquina de Cortex y el científico Nitrus Brio, pero al final se separaron, Crash al final habia aprendido que la familia estaba primero, saliendo del Club este se dirige al estacionamiento, observando su moto la cual tenia una multa por mal estacionamiento, estaba junto a un hidrante y cercano a un porton de no estacionarse, dándole igual toma la multa, la hace tira y pone en marcha su maquina, conduciendo por las calles observa con atencion las luces de la ciudad, recordando que el no se le hacia fácil adaptarse por el hecho de no poder hablar y ser impulsivo como emocional, Observando un Carrito de helados el se detiene y se compra uno, ya terminandose el helado el vuelve a su moto, la cual unos sujetos la estaban viendo, Crash al acercarse escucha decir muy claro a uno de esos tipos -venga Rapido, esa moto luce estupenda-. con eso Crash se acerca entusiasmado ya que parecían estar alagando su moto, contento se acerca a esos jóvenes con lo que dice -guiorovenit-. con lo que rápidamente uno de los tres dice -pierdete enclenque, no le digas a nadie o te la veras con los del Clan KILL-. Crash rascándose la cabeza por la estupidez que dijo ese sujeto siente como uno de esos tres habia encendido la moto sin la llave, Crash sacando la llave de su bolsillo rápidamente va donde su moto, votando al suelo, Crash fue agarrado por el tercero el cual dice -parece que es su moto, bueno ya coopero-. mala idea  
Crash había derrotado a tipos mas grandes que el, incluso mas fuertes, desde jefe de una tribu, un loco animal tipo canguro, un koala con muchos esteroides, un pandillero con metralleta tompson con munición infinita, un científico mutante, un doctor Cabezón, un tigre llamado tiny tiger, una científica llamada Bio, podría seguir la lista pero es muy larga  
golpeando en el entrepierna del que lo agarraba Crash nuevamente lo golpea votando al sujeto al suelo toma su moto inmediatamente para escapar, detrás de el estaban los jóvenes delincuentes que intentaron robarle la moto, persiguiéndolo dentro de un furgón todo roñoso, era comprensible el por que querían robar la moto de Crash, ¿que moto alcanzaría gran velocidad sin que tenga incorporado el Nitro, Coco había trabajado mucho en ese viejo motor para la moto de Crash, no podría dejar que alguien malo robe algo que tenia mucho esfuerzo en ello, al fin los había perdido de vista, conduciendo tranquilamente su moto estaba Crash, ahora no tenia mas preocupaciones, mientras conducía no evita pensar en lo malo que había sido con Pasadena, tendría que disculparse con ella por haberla votado y haberle destrozado el coche

en las calles caminando tranquilamente estaba Pasadena, con un gran bolso de viaje en la espalda, sin transporte ni lugar donde quedarse, Crash viéndola se acerca con la moto, Colo que le dice -Yopo-. Pasadena mirandolo con enojo le dice -dile hola a tu madre, no estoy para tu juego-. Crash arrepentido le dice -awww eria iuspar-.  
-¿te querias disculpar?-.  
-yup-.  
-entonces ¿por que te disculpas ahora-.  
-nie, woro vei itoria-.  
-¿es una larga historia? e, no se, no tengo transporte, mi coche esta destrozado, tendré que pedir algún conocido que venga a recogerlo, por tu culpa ahora tendré que viajar a pie-.

a la vuelta de la esquina aparece el furgón de aquellos delincuentes, Crash tomando la mano de Pasadena hace que se suba en la moto, rapidamente el escapa, los delincuentes insistiendo en robar la moto los persiguen

* * *

**pero ahora no, otro dia con mas calma continuo la parte 5, y por cierto, Crash no vio a Pasadena Desnuda, su hubiese sido así la hubiera descrito, aunque, por otro lado, mmm... na, pa que, **


	5. Chapter 5

**parte 5 escape a lo grande**

* * *

Crash estaba desesperado, Conducía por todas partes pero los delincuentes estaban muy apegados, todos querían la moto personalizada por Coco, Pasadena estaba aferrada a Crash ya que ella había subido a la moto de manera repentina, entre medio de todo el Caos de ambos corredores no se percata que tenían compañía, de pronto aparecieron uniformados, ellos con la sirena alertaban a todo el mundo que estaba en transito, llamando la atención de todos, en los periódicos aparecía el sospechoso que todo el mundo estaba comentando, Crash el tipo mudo que se buscaba vivo o muerto, todos comentaban esa parte de muerto, pensaban que era un criminal malhechor, todos le llamaban le llamaba la atención que ese sujeto estaba conduciendo una Moto a gran velocidad y siendo perseguidos por la policía, simplemente Pasadena no lo podía Creer, ambos estaban siendo perseguidos por la policía, los delincuentes se esfumaron al verlos, entre toda la confusión Pasadena le dice a Crash -¿que hiciste? ¿acaso robaste un banco?-. Con lo que Crash simplemente daba mas velocidad a la maquina ya que las sirenas de los policías lo asustaban, Pasadena rápidamente le golpea la pierna diciéndole -Crash déjame hablar a mi-.

el confiando en Pasadena detiene de a poco la dañada moto, al fin deteniéndola Pasadena baja de la moto, los policías rápidamente los rodearon apuntándoles con pistolas paralizantes, en una tensa situación Pasadena dice -disculpen señores, pero lo que acaba de pasar a sido un mal entendido si pudieran ser amables de ayudarnos con gusto no haremos nada mas, miren, pasa que mi amigo aquí no habla mucho, es algo tontito pero es buena gente, estaba escapando, de -PSS Crash de que se suponía que escapábamos- con lo que el responde -shillillos-. con lo que Pasadena dice -estábamos escapando de unos chiquillos que le perseguían, si fueran tan amables de llevarnos a la estación cooperaríamos para que todo este mal entendido se resuelva-.

logrando lo que esperaba los policías guardan sus armas eléctricas, con ello una agente se les acerca con una libreta haciendo las preguntas -¿entonces, ustedes están ligados a las carreras ilegales efectuadas en la ciudad?-.  
-no disculpe, acabamos de llegar a esta ciudad, tenemos los boletos del crucero para comprobarlo-.  
la agente revisaba los boletos, anotando en su libreta lo que parecía ser el mal entendido, después preguntando -por que les perseguían esos "chiquillos"-.  
con lo que Crash se levanta de la moto, empezando a hablar este empieza a puro balbucear, la oficial estaba llenando la libreta con lo que parecia ser la declaración mas importante de su vida, Pasadena no entendía como ella le entendía claramente a Crash, al final de anotar todo ella dice -haber, resumiendo todo, usted estaba comprando un helado y después fue a ver su moto y esta estaba siendo robada por unos delincuentes y usted escapo de ellos, recogio a su novia y se marcho ya que les perseguían-.  
Crash habla diciéndole -aiga-.  
con lo que la agente dice -disculpa amiga-.  
Pasadena preguntándole a la oficial -¿como le entiende usted a este... este... tipo?-.  
con lo que ella le responde -una cuando trabaja tanto con idiotas incompetentes uno aprende a comunicarse con ellos, aunque en este caso su idiota es mas inteligente que e conocido-.  
con eso ambas miran a Crash el cual estaba oliéndose bajo las axilas con lo que la oficial dice -bueno aun sigue siendo algo tonto, pero eso se pasa-.  
en medio de la calle con las luces de los carros policiales un tumulto de gente se comulgaba muchos hablando entre si, asta que un niño dice -miren ese es Crash-. con lo que Pasadena dice -mira Crash alguien tienes un admirador-. Crash contento por que alguien le conose ya que nadie en realidad lo conose se alegra, yendo hacia donde estaba el chico alegremente saltando lo toma en Brazos y con una sonrisa le dice -ie-. todo el mundo pendiente de lo que pasaba el Chico le muerde de inmediato el brazo y se trepa en el como mono en su cabeza apretándolo para no dejarlo escapar, con eso Crash se revuelca en el suelo tratando de quitárselo de encima, de eso el chico se aleja diciendo -es Crash el de la recompensa del diario-. Los oficiales de policías de inmediato empiezan a revisar la computadora de antecedentes, al parecer Crash no tenia ningún registro, ni siquiera estaba identificado, no tenia documentación, fecha de nacimiento, ni siquiera sabes si alguna vez fue al veterinario o si se hizo las vacunas, los oficiales escuchando eso empiezan a retener la multitud, pero como no podían retenerlos la oficial les dice -yo siendo ustedes empezaría a correr-.

* * *

había pasado tiempo en la ciudad, apenas unas 6 horas, estaba oscureciendo, con el problema que tuvo Crash con la policía fue rápidamente resuelto por Pasadena,pero había otro problema, Coco había hecho algo para buscar a su hermano mayor, pero todo salio mal, todos pensaban que Crash podría ser un Criminal ya que en el aviso en el diario, en TV, Internet decía que Crash se buscaba vivo o muerto, con eso todos querían la recompensa, ¿cuantas veces se pierde alguien y ofrecen $1.500.000 mas un auto? tentados por la recompensa todos persiguen al pobre tonto, Pasdena aferrada a Crash en la moto, diciéndole  
-Crash ¿por que todos nos persiguen?-. el pobre tampoco sabia lo que sucedía, al fin parando la moto estos se detienen en un hospicio para poder descansar.

Coco estaba cansada, había trabajado todo el día junto con mecánicos para reparar una gran maquina, un Mercedes benz, ese sedan estaba quedando espectacular, completamente reparado, motor original, el velocímetro alcanzaba mas de 280 kilómetros como máximo, tenia una gran inyección de nitro y también un buen escape, para exagerar el auto había puesto neumáticos de Carrera aprueba de pinchasos, estaba precioso el sedan, ahora lo que mas quería, personalizar la pintura, con un rosa de color principal, un amarillo de techo, un damasco en el color del interior del auto, solo algo mas faltaba la radio, pero que mas importaba, ella tenia un Mercedes, emocionada al igual que los trabajadores ella prueba el auto, girando la llave, el motor de inmediato arranca, un bello sonido escapaba, el auto respondía muy bien, los maquinistas pagados celebraban la paga y el bono, Coco de inmediato arranca con el auto, al pasar unas cuadras el auto de Coco sufre algo muy común y muy molesto, se había quedado sin combustible en medio del camino, parada en medio de la calle solo tuvo una opción, detrás del auto ella empieza a empujarlo asta una gasolinera, Pasando frente al departamento de vehículo de motor, el vendedor observaba a la chica la cual estaba empujando el auto, diciéndole -¿¡Necesitas ayuda!?-. con lo que ella responde -no ¿como crees?-. y sigue empujando el auto.

Pasadena algo mas tranquilizada le dice a Crash -estas seguro que no has hecho algo malo Crash-. el simplemente le hecha una mirada a su mochila y le responde -Nie-. tomando la gallina que tenia guardada en la mochila, Pasadena observa a Crash con el Pollo, notando que era uno de peluche, ella va hacia la moto, echándole una ojeada le dice -es curioso, por que te persiguen Crashcito-. el guardando esa gallina de peluche con la dinamita simplemente le hace un gesto de no saber, volando unas hojas de diario estas aterrizan en la moto, ella tomándola le dice a Crash -Crash mira es tu cara en el papel-. el rápidamente va hacia donde ella estaba, tomando el papel el claramente mira su cara, al lado de esa foto decía " se busca vivo o muerto, responde al nombre de Crash, recompensa $1.500.000 + un auto si lo a visto comuníquese al numero 89780969, no podían Creer que Crash estaba siendo buscado, ¿que clase de maniático pagaría por la cabeza de Crash, Pasadena sintiendo un escalofrió le dice a Crash -se que yo e hecho algunas cosas malas pero ¿tu que? ¿que ocultas Crash? ¡Dime!-.  
Crash estaba acomplejado a donde Pasadena le interrogaba, respondiendo -io e se!-.  
Pasadena solamente va hacia el, si Crash tuviera una camisa ella lo tomaría del pecho, teniéndolo de frente le dice -Crash, no se que haz estado asiendo cuando nos separamos, pero te digo, si no salimos de esta te juro que te golpeare tan fuerte que asta que tus hijos heredaran los moretones-.  
Crash estaba acorralado, sin poder hacer nada, si le explicaba a Pasadena tal vez no serviría de nada, ella estaba molesta, ni siquiera Crash sabia lo que pasaba, ella molesta toma la moto, diciéndole -necesito dar un paseo-. ella toma la moto, dejando a Crash en ese Hospicio, estando ahí el solo se sienta en el suelo, observando a lo lejos mira lo que parecían ser muchas lucesitas, a lo lejos se veía una Banda de motociclistas, parecía ser una gran Caravana, Crash inmediatamente se entra a su habitación, ya que no quería tener mas problemas que los que ya tenia con Pasadena, el sentado a la cama mira una flor que estaba en el florero, estaba extrañando a su familia, una Cena con Coco y Crunch, un cuento antes de Dormir, en especial a sus hermanos,al rato después ella vuelve un poco mas tranquila, Crash solo toma la Flor del Florero y la olorosa, recordando las flores que estaban alrededor de las islas, Cuando al fin entra Pasadena a la habitación Crash la observa un poco mas tranquila, diciéndole -aori omo stas- con lo que ella responde -eso que importa, estamos juntos en esto, creo que no debí pensar en abandonarte-.  
-¿hug?-. eso a dicho Crash al escuchar que ella pensaba en abandonarlo, Pasadena solo se sienta a la cama pensando, Crash solo parecía preocupado por tal vez haberse metido en problemas sin saberlo, mirando afuera por la ventana observa la gran caravana de motociclistas pasando por afuera, Pasadena se levanta a mirar por la ventana, observando la gran caravana esta dice -Crash, espero que no hagas ninguna estupidez ahora-.  
Crash algo triste solo se acuesta en si cama, algo deprimido ya que no quería tener mas problemas, acostado en su cama siente que alguien toca la puerta, Pasadena simplemente la abre, observando a un par de motociclistas, uno de ellos diciendo -Disculpa, nos preguntábamos si ¿acaso usted tiene unos parches adhesivos que nos pueda dar? mi amigo aquí se hizo un raspón y, espera ese es el Crash, ¡chicos ese es Crash!-. Rápidamente muchos tipos llegaron Crash solo tuvo una cosa en mente Correr, arrojando una lampara por la ventana cercana rápidamente va hacia Pasadena, tomándola en brazos el salta por la ventana, habían estacionado la moto bien cerca, solamente tomándola Pasadena le dice a Crash -arranca-. con lo que en la moto salen arrancando de los motociclistas, sin hacerse esperar todos estaban tras de ellos, Pasadena solo se aferraba fuertemente a Crash, mirando ambos el frente del camino Pasadena rápidamente grita -¡POLLOS!-. así Crash eludiendo un camión de trasporte de gallinas, teniendo una idea Crash va detrás del Camión, Pasadena toma el control de la moto, Crash tomando una caja de pollos el se para en la moto confiando en Pasadena, el abriendo la caja solo toma una gallina, recordando cuando conducían en las carreras del parque arrojo el pollo llegandole de lleno a uno de esos motociclistas, Pasadena viendo eso le dice a Crash -buena idea pero no creo que alcancen para todos-. pasaban por la ciudad, ahí rápidamente estuvieron a la defensiva de todo, arrojando pollos por todas partes, en la tienda de cosméticos, pastelerías, Iglesias, a las ancianitas en la calle, y tambien a los motociclistas si le alcanzaban, Rápidamente se quedaron sin pollos, Con lo que Crash toma su mochila y sacando un peluche de un pollo muy especial, este tenia dinamita apegada con cinta adhesiva, Pasadena viendo eso le dice -¿Crash estas seguro de querer usarla?-. el la enciende, teniéndola un buen rato en la mano este espera el momento justo, arrojando el pollo especial de Crash este hace una gran explosión con la cual hizo un gran estruendo en la ciudad, de los motociclistas no se veía nada, en el suelo del camino se veía un gran hoyo que daba al alcantarillado

Pasadena observa un momento a Crash, deteniendo la moto le dice -Crash, hay que salir de aquí, esto ya no es seguro-. el sentado solamente conducen asta otra parte, saliendo de la caótica ciudad, saliendo de la ciudad observan como estaba todo desde lejos, la policia estaba por todas partes ya no era seguro estar ahí


	6. Chapter 6

**Parte 6 Buenas noches**

* * *

había llegado a la Gasolinera mas cercana que tuvo, Coco sola empujando un auto colina arriba, al fin llegando a esa gasolinera pudo cargar el tanque, eso era bueno, pero, al estar desprevenida le llega un pollo en la cara, alguien estaba arrojándolos, extrañada va hacia donde había mas ruido en la ciudad, el de la gasolinera viendo que había bastante escándalo la sigue, al llegar a un cierto punto observaron mas pollos en el camino, el de la estación rápidamente tenia que volver a ese lugar ya que no podía abandonar su puesto, Coco va de vuelta y toma su auto, ahora si, ella seguía el rastro de gallinas del camino, daba vueltas y vueltas, asta observar un gran desastre, en el camino de la ciudad había un gran hoyo en el suelo, a sus alrededores habían restos de motos, deteniendo el auto ella observa restos de plumas en el camino, al bajar ella se agacha entrando en el hoyo esta observa lo que había sido la gran explosión, saliendo de ahí observa a un sujeto que tenia pinta de ser duro, al ir a ver a ese sujeto el rápidamente le pregunta -disculpe señorita, ¿tiene usted a caso una bandita adhesiva?-. ella saca de su bolsillo una que tenia guardada, el rápidamente la usa en su rodilla, pero a la vez preguntando -por preguntar ¿tiene otras?-. ya que habían otros mas que tenían raspones y heridas pequeñitas, ya yendo a la farmacia ella compra una caja de primeros auxilios para todos los señores, ya estando en por si decir en confianza ella le pregunta -¿por que esta todo hecho un caos?-.  
con lo que el señor Duro, así le dice ya que no sabe su nombre, le responde  
-ese fue el demonio naranjo, ese Crash, es mas difícil que e visto en lo largo del continente, ese acabo con todos con una gallina-.  
Coco sorprendida de inmediato pregunta  
-¿¡Crash!? ¡dijiste Crash!-.  
el señor Duro se levanta, mirando hacia el cielo dice  
-si yo no pude atraparlo, tal vez el Llago lo atrape, el es un cazador caza recompensas a atrapado mas criminales muertos que vivos-.  
Rápidamente Coco se tapa la boca, después de esa amarga sorpresa dice  
-pero yo no quiero matar a mi hermano-.  
el señor duro con sus amigos se sorprenden, hablando entre ellos uno dice  
-disculpe señorita, dijo usted "hermano"-.  
-si es mi hermano, se fue de la casa y estoy preocupada por el, puse la recompensa pero creo que se fue de control lo de la búsqueda-.  
con lo que el señor Duro y sus amigos estaban muy pensativos, y otros tal vez preocupados, uno de ellos se acerca a Coco, el con cabeza baja le toma la mano a la señorita y le dice  
-disculpe por las molestias, pero, su Llago va tras el es posible que su hermano, perdón-.  
Coco solamente se reía, los señores extrañados la quedan observando, terminando de reír ella dice  
-sera un chiste, pero, nadie detiene a Crash, es el mas fuerte de todos-.  
-pero Llago es imparable, si un objetivo se le teme a la cabeza nada lo detiene-.  
-pero Crash es tan terco como una mula, es tan tonto como un perro nuevo, es tan decidido como un científico-.  
-pero Llago tiene un Rifle-.  
Coco ya estaba en problemas, era un arma de fuego, Crash siempre a hecho todo a mano, a parte que era un Cazador, algo preocupada pregunta  
-¿hacia que dirección fue Crash?-.  
ellos señalando hacia el este, pero antes de partir uno de ellos le dice -si fue al este acompañado de una chica-.  
-¿una chica?-. había preguntado Coco, ellos no la podían identificar, Coco tomando su Sedan rosa parte de inmediato, Claro, rodeo parte de la ciudad ya que no tenia las siguientes cosas: comida, una almohada, algo de Ropa, y lo que prácticamente seria necesario para un viaje, un mapa y una brújula, al salir de la ciudad, ella al fin ve un paisaje verde, aunque era oscuro era verde, mientras conducía, por la oscura noche no evita parar por el cansancio, había sido un día largo, desde que llego a la ciudad no había descansado, tampoco almorzado, llego y lo primero que fue hacer fue hacer fila para comprar un móvil, de eso, paso a un vendedor de autos, de eso paso a un deposito de chatarra a reparar un viejo sedan de la marca Mercedes Benz que fue usado en las carreras de Gran Turismo, tuvo que empujar de colina arriba un auto sin combustible y al final pudo saber algo de su hermano, era gracioso, ella lo quiere vivo pero algunos quieren matarlo, ¿como se lo explicara a Crash cuando lo vea? ahora la otra pregunta era, ¿quien era esa chica que iba con su hermano?, ahora si estaba preocupada, ¿quien era esa extraña?, siguió conduciendo durante bastante rato mas, estaba cansada, llegando a una posada ella simplemente llega a descansar

* * *

**media hora antes-.**

* * *

-Crash, sabes, esto a estado de locos ¿no lo crees?-. Crash simplemente se limitaba a conducir, respondiendo solamente -a ha-. ella solamente abrazaba a Crash, un poco mas cansada Pasadena le dice -Crash, ¿que harás?-. con lo que el empieza a detener la moto diciéndole -¿hug?-. ella simplemente se mantenía apegada a el, hacia frió, era de noche, el viento era congelador, la moto y la velocidad hacia que el viaje era mas helado aun, no estaban en condiciones de seguir andando, Crash detiene por completo la moto, Pasadena preguntándose por que se detenían, observando la moto ellos se estaban quedando sin combustible, parando completamente ella le dice a Crash -habrá que caminar-. bajándose de la moto estos caminan sin rumbo definido, continuando la ruta estos llegan a una Posada, al entrar Crash fue observado por el posadero, el tenia el periódico de hoy, justo en la pagina donde estaba la foto y la recompensa por Crash, el viéndolo le dice -entonces tu eres el famoso Crash, no-. el solo iba a empezar a correr, pero, las puertas lo detuvo, el estaba empujando hacia afuera siendo que estas habrían desde adentro, Pasadena detrás del le dice -Crash basta-.

el posadero simplemente se reía de lo poco brillante que era, después de reír le dice  
-vamos muchacho, no tengas miedo, estamos casi en las misma, pero solamente que yo era el mas buscado y ahora ya nadie sabe quien soy-.  
-¿el mas buscado?-. dice Pasadena, el viejo señala un viejo diario que tenia colgado en su pared, Decía "el oloroso Stivens, se busca por Robo, Asalto, Comer sin pagar" con lo que el dice -entre tantas cosas uno se entiende, y ¿tu que hiciste?-.  
Crash solo abre su mano y contando con sus dedos -an, do, te, cuato, ciso-. estirando su mano el decía 5 cosas, el viejo solo se reía por la simplicidad de Crash, con eso Pasadena le dice -necesitamos alojamiento-. con lo que el viejo le responde -Claro adelante, mañana reciben la cuenta, hay agua caliente y TV cable-.  
-como se lo puedo agradecer señor Stivens-. dijo Pasadena con lo que el viejo le responde -si me Crash me firma un autógrafo, es para la colección-. sacando un libro lleno de autógrafos de tal vez "celebridades" tenia ahí la firma de muchos maleantes, con lo que el viejo le responde -es una vieja afición-.

ya Crash solamente tenia el lápiz en mano, pero el no sabia firmar, el viejo viendo que Crash era algo analfabeta le dice -por que no dejas una huella-. el dejando una huella en el libro, de paso el señor le dio un librito para niños llamado EL SILABARIO, con ese libro ellos van a su habitación, Crash finalmente se estira en el suelo, el librito lo guardo en su bolso ya que demás que le serviría para aprender a leer y hablar bien, Claro si es el tenia ganas de hacer alguna otra cosa.

Pasadena de inmediato va a la cama, Crash simplemente se estira en el suelo, la pieza era simple, una Cama, un baño, una tele, ventilador de techo, ventana, un calentador, no tenia ventana, había un cuadro de un barquito en el agua, ya eran las 2 de la mañana en punto, estaban cansados

* * *

**tiempo actual 2:00 en punto.**

* * *

estaba en la cama, recostada, tenia puesto una polera y unos pantalones cortos que usa para dormir, el posadero era un tipo amable, ella solo miraba la TV, tenia un pequeñísimo problema, sus vecinos, los de la habitación de al lado hacían bastante ruido, se escuchaban risa, ella golpeando la pared grita -¡Duerman ya! ¡es demaciado tarde!-. la voz de una chica le responde -¡Perdón!, ¡Vasta ya! jaja-.

los otros de al lado estaban jugando, Crash estaba haciéndole Cosquillas a Pasadena, la cual lo golpeaba con una almohada, estaban jugando, ya que no tenían nada mas entretenido que hacer, ya Pasadena le da un ultimo golpe con la almohada y despues de eso le dice -ya Crash, hay que dormir, mañana sera un día bien largo-.  
Crash se estira en el suelo ya que la cama la estaba usando Pasadena, ella viendo a Crash estirado en el suelo le dice -¿quieres compartir la cama?-. el simplemente se niega, ya que la cama no era lo suficientemente grande, era una cama de una plaza, apenas cabía uno, pero -Crash, no puedes dormir en el suelo, ¿acaso quieres terminar con la espalda lastimada?-. Crash simplemente se negaba con la cabeza, el se sienta en el suelo y abre su mochila, tomando el silabario este empieza a lo que se podría decir a practicar, el estaba haciéndolo muy mal, Pasadena toma su libro, sentada en la cama le dice a Crash -ahora repite conmigo-. Crash estaba interesado, al final no pasaron mas de 5 minutos y Crash ya se quedo dormido, apoyado en la cama Pasadena solamente lo levanta estirándolo completamente en la cama, ya Crash acostado ella solo se acurruca al lado de el, prácticamente terminaron abrazados, apagando la luz la noche se hizo corta, mucha emoción había en un solo día ¿que le esperara al siguiente

* * *

**terminamos ahora, saludos a mis dos lectores que con suerte conozco, a Freddy de no me acuerdo por que siempre se me olvida y a la profesora Belle Star 1 de argentina por que eso dice su Profile, sera todo asta ahora, me tomare una semana para actualizar las otras historias, futuro proyecto, nueva historia de Crash, one Shot de Coco, saludos y buenas noches**

**Fin capitulo 1**


	7. Chapter 7

**parte de hoy habrá un animal atropellado y un pez, si eres sensible pues que pena, publicare un nuevo fic de Crash el dia 20 de mayo, un Crossover de Crash Bandicoot y My Little Pony, sera algo nunca antes ****leído**

**Capitulo 2 Conociendo mas  
parte 1 Día relajado**

* * *

Coco estaba dormida, completamente tapada, en el suelo tenia su gran bolso con todas sus cosas, ropa, útiles de aseo personal, algo de comida y su computadora y su teléfono móvil, al fin sonando una alarma ella se levanta con ojos hinchados ya que se quedo asta tarde viendo la TV, levantándose al fin esta va al baño, poniendo la ducha para al fin despertar.

Pasadena al fin despierta, con algo de espacio en la cama, observando que Crash igual llego al suelo, el estaba lo mas bien dormido, había tomado toda al sabana, ella estaba destapada, pero ya daba igual, la ventana y no ventana mantenía la calor de la habitación, ¿por que ventana y no ventana?, era una ventana que estaba pintada en la pared, daba la impresión de una buena vista pero era falsa, a lo menos no le dio frió en la noche, ella tenia puesto una camisa para dormir, ella entrando al baño prepara su ducha

Crash despertando por el ruido de la ducha este se rasca el estomago, levantándose del suelo el sale de la habitación, tras salir el va a la salida, mirando su moto el observa el medidor del tanque de combustible, estaba vació, observando lo que parecía ser un Sedan color rosa el se le ocurre una estúpida pero brillante idea, con una manguera el empieza a succionar el combustible, asqueado roba un poco que seria necesario, para su moto, el sonriente pero con mal aliento, con un dolor de estomago el solo necesitaba un lugar para vomitar, pero había conseguido un poco de combustible, yendo a su habitación saco de inmediato la pasta de dientes, echándoselo todo el tubo de pasta dentro de la boca, incluso comiendo un poco de ella, Pasadena saliendo del baño con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa, su chaqueta la guardo dentro de su bolso, al igual que sus botas y pantalones. estaba con camisa, sandalias y esos pantalones, estaba sin su gorro, ella observando a Crash con la pasta de dientes en la boca le dice -¿tienes rabia Crash?-. el mostrando la pasta de dientes ella le dice -no debes de usarla toda, úsala mínimo antes de dormir-. ya lavándose la boca Pasadena empieza a usar su olfato diciéndole -a que bien Crash, fuiste a comprar combustible, que genial-. Crash sonriente al saber que no lo había comprado ya que Pasadena manejaba el dinero, ya dando lo mismo Crash entra al baño para enjuagarse la boca

Coco al fin había salido de la ducha, un poco mas despierta esta toma sus cosas y al salir de su habitación esta se dirige a pagar por ella y al pagar esta fue donde su auto el cual tenia una manguera en el deposito de combustible, no podía creer, ¿que clase de desalmado robaría combustible a un auto? tras dar el contacto vio que solamente le quedaba medio tanque, era muy malo, ya que después tendría que volver a llenarlo al llegar a alguna gasolinera, encendiendo su sedan esta pone marcha atrás y se va del lugar, recordando nunca mas ir a esa posada de ladrones.

Crash al fin termino de lavarse los dientes, ya no tenia el impulso de vomitar por la gasolina, tras volver a la habitación observa que las cosas de Pasadena ya estaban listas, solo faltaba Crash, tras no guardar nada ya que nada saco este lleva sus cosas a la espalda, al salir de la posada el viejo Stivens sale a despedirlos, apenas prendió la moto estos partieron

* * *

Crunch estaba en casa, Aku Aku estaba mas bien "relajado" no había nada que hacer, comer, dormir, ejercitarse, nada mas que el puro aburrimiento, parecía estar aburrido que colgó una hamaca en los arboles, al acostarse en la hamaca mira hacia el cielo, al ver hacia arriba de los arboles observa algo raro, al bajarse va por unas escaleras y al subir encontró un secreto de Crash

al bajar aquella caja encuentra una caja de rosquillas, palomitas de maíz, dulces y golosinas, eran todas las golosinas de Crash, las tenia cuando habia una vez en que Coco había decidido hacer una dieta, había decidido que toda la familia tenia que ayudarla en su dieta, Crash había hecho trampas en su dieta, Crunch tomando los dulces dice  
-Gracias Crash por estas insalubres golosinas

* * *

**Salida a Carretera 11:23 AM**

mientras conducían Pasadena no evita preguntarle a Crash  
-¿a donde vamos?-.  
deteniendo la moto por completo ambos se bajan, al sacar un mapa observan otra ciudad cercana, guardando sus cosas Crash no evita decir -aiguei-. con lo que Pasadena no evita preguntarle -¿como dices?-. -a na-. contemplando el mapa observa un buen lugar turístico, las cataratas de Flox, al parecer lucia muy interesan, Crash había visto muchas cataratas, pero no se a dado el tiempo de ver una mas de cerca y en un lugar seguro, en vez de estar atravesando la cascada en unas rocas que en cualquier momento se pueden caer o resbalar en ellas, de inmediato acelerando la moto estos parten de inmediato, en especial Crash, el cual también se veía en el mapa que era un lugar de pesca, había quedado con las ganas de comer delfín en el crucero

**camino a Snowville 12:12 PM**

Coco había conducido durante un buen trayecto, al fin observando su nuevo teléfono esta observa que tenia muchos mensajes, un total de 99+, todos ellos con un mismo mensaje, hemos atrapado a Crash. en las fotos se veía algo parecido, frenando el auto esta investiga un poco las fotos, no tenia un auto para dar de recompensa, así que debería de entregar el suyo, eso le daba igual, habían encontrado a Crash, acelerando a toda marcha, enviando un mensaje a todos los que mandaron, asiendo que todos se reúnan a un bar de algún pueblo donde ver ahí el tema, acelerando a fondo ella pasa por un bosque, mientras estaba conduciendo algo se atraviesa en el frente, solo vio algo café antes de atropellarlo, esta deteniendo el auto este se queda con ambas manos en el volante, de pronto en el parabrisas cae un ciervo, Coco había atropellado un ciervo, asustada pisa el acelerador conduciendo como loca con un ciervo muerto el cual atravesaba el parabrisas, gritando por el susto, el ciervo con la lengua afuera y ojos salones, mientras conducía pisaba el acelerador, llegando sin saberlo a un pueblo cercano, al hacer volar un letrero este también se estampa en el parabrisas, observando ahí en el que decía "bienvenidos a Snowville, un lugar que te encantara" ella asustada al no poder ver el frente, esta al final termina chocando de frente a una pared esta bajando del auto es observada por muchos habitantes, de un bar sale el sheriff el cual estaba gordo, viendo eso le dice -daño a la propiedad publica y alboroto en lugares públicos, nena, te haz ganado una estadía completa en la cárcel-. ella rascándose la cabeza le dice -no es mi culpa, ese animal apareció de la nada-. el sheriff y los del pueblo mirando el animal que atravesaba el parabrisas todos gritan -yeehaa-. el Sheriff viendo eso dice -oye ama, esta chica trajo la cena-. con lo que una señora sale del bar y dice -pues no te preparare el pie de manzana-. -aawww ma-. al parecer el lugar estaba fuera de temporada de cacería, todos habían sacado sus rifles para la caza y otros con dardos tranquilizantes para el deporte, la carne de ciervo, venado y alce, eran populares en la zona, Coco extrañada pregunta -¿que pasara con mi auto?-. con lo que el sheriff dice -lleva a tu rosamovil donde vinnie, dile que te mando el shorshy-.

**Snowville 12:40PM**

dejando su auto donde el mecánico esta solo desanima ya que era el único medio de transporte que tenia, el animal había atravesado el parabrisas y el choque daño el radiador y el carburador, estaría varada mínimo unas horas, mientras tanto esta se hospedaría en un motel de poca monta, ya una vez tranquila esta toma su celular y termina de mandar los mensajes "Bar de Snowville, a las 6 de la tarde" mirando la hora vio que ella tenia como 7 horas para la las 6, bueno, en algo tenia que aprovechar el tiempo, observando su cartera mira, sacando un poco esta va a cualquier lugar para aprovechar de almorzar, entrando a lo que era la cantina del pueblo ella se sienta de inmediato en la barra -¿que le sirvo señorita?-.  
-bueno, dado a que a empezado la temporada de cacería tenemos hamburguesas, filete y bueno, de todo-. pensando un momento dice -entonces quiero patatas fritas con una malteada de frutas naturales y un emparedado sin carne-. el que atendía de inmediato dice -sale un especial hippy mugroso-. ella solo quedo con la duda de por que dijo el Hippy mugroso, tal ves era por que no tenia carne, quizás fue por eso

después de almorzar ella tenia curiosidad por su auto, yendo al garaje donde le había mandado el Sheriff esta observa que el mecánico estaba mas bien ocupado jugando cartas en solitario y su auto aun destrozado, al ver eso le dice -Hola-. como para ver como reaccionaba, el lentamente baja sus cartas la mira y le dice -hola buenos días preciosa-. el mecánico ni siquiera había empezado a trabajar y ella quería el auto para la recompensa, yendo ahí le dice -¿que no deberías de estar reparando el auto?- con lo que el dice -tengo que cambiarle muchas piezas, por empezar hay que cambiar el arranque, después todo el escape, también el radiador y las partes del motor y el carburador, sin mencionar lo del parabrisas-. ella por alguna notoria razón no confiaba en el mecánico, menciono partes de auto que no tenia nada que ver, el escape estaba completamente intacto, el choque no le hizo nada, lo del motor también estaba bien, el parabrisas y la carrocería estaban algo dañado pero eso se arregla con un martillo, el radiador se tenia que reemplazar y e carburador solamente cambiar, sabia que había algo extraño en ese lugar, el mecánico creía que Coco era solo una chica tonta por el hecho de ser rubia, pensando un momento acerca del engaño le dice -no parece tan dañado el auto-. con lo que el responde -si lo esta, parece superficial pero en el fondo esta dañado-.  
-aja si, pero, no le creo-.  
-señorita soy todo un profesional, llevo cinco años haciendo esto-.  
-pues no le creo, ¿me dejaría mirar el auto?-.  
-si pero no creo que usted entienda lo complicado de este veículo-.

el auto había sido reparado por ella y un gran equipo de mecánicos y expertos mandriles como para andar diciendo que el veículo era así de delicado, había sido armado de manera muy minuciosa y las piezas estaban muy bien sujetas en sus lugares como para soportar un fuerte choque, el tipo este le estaba engañando, ella si se había dado cuenta del engaño con que  
-mire, el motor no esta dañado, lo veo completo-.  
-es un daño interno del motor-.  
-déjeme ver-  
ella prende el auto y al pisar el acelerador escuchar el motor este estaba bien y el escape intacto, ni un ruido raro, al a pagarlo le dice  
-¿con que estaba malo? yo lo escucho perfectamente bien-.  
-debes de estar alucinando esta malo, de aquí lo escucho fallando-.  
ella estaba algo molesta con el mecánico estafador que quería cobrarle de mas por cosas que no hizo, estaba claro, era un farsante, ella después le dice  
-el escape no parece estar malo-.  
con lo que el dice -mira preciosa, déjale el trabajo a los profesionales, ve por ahí al salón de belleza, aste la manicure o lo que sea, déjame en paz-.  
-perdón pero este es mi auto, yo lo e reconstruido con un gran equipo de mecánicos, ajustamos todas las piezas para que fuera resistente ante los choques, e trabajado con maquinaria como estas y de carreras, usted es un farsante-.  
-querida niña usted me a ofendido-.  
-que esto y que nada, no soy tonta, ahora largo, tengo trabajo que hacer-.  
sacando al mecánico de su propio taller tomándose así varias horas en remplazar las piezas y arreglar la maquina, durante el día también habían llegado otros sujetos con maquinas ligeramente dañadas, eran corta césped , cierras eléctricas, varios equipos con motores, los clientes quedaron extrañados ya que el otro mecánico demoraba días y cobraba mucho mas, Coco era una mecánica Experta y no les cobraba por el trabajo remplazando al viejo Vinnie

**Catarata de Flox 2:03 PM  
**

Crash y Pasadena estaban los don en un bote, con caña de pescar y carnada fresca de gusanos, en las manos de cada uno llevaban unas Cañas de pescar rentadas del señor que estaba en la orilla, la pesca iba aburrida, nada picaba, si seguía así Crash se quedaría sin almuerzo, por parte de Pasadena todo iba bien, ya que siempre podían ir a un restaurante, ambos miraron hacia el camino preguntándose por que el ruido, en el camino se estaba aproximando una caravana de autos, todos dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo de Snowville, Pasadena aprovechando que Crash estaba distraído toma un gusano y lo mete dentro de los calzoncillos de Crash, el con eso metido dentro de la ropa toma un gusano y lo mete dentro de la camisa de Pasadena, ella golpeando a Crash hace que vote sin querer su Caña de pescar -ups, ahora que haremos, las cañas son caras-. Crash mete la mano en el agua y de un momento a otro un pez se traga todo el brazo de Crash, Pasadena sorprendida ya que el pez era mucho mas grande que el brazo de Crash, con eso ella dice -ya tenemos el almuerzo pero ¿y la caña?-. de inmediato la caña de Pasadena se engancha con algo ella tirando con fuerza saca del agua una caña de pescar con la cual sin querer golpea al pez de Crash devolviéndolo al agua, al devolver sin querer el almuerzo al agua ella dice -disculpa Crash-. con lo que el triste solo toma su caña de pescar y recoge el hilo, al recogerlo por completo algo hace una fuerza contraria, al sacarlo del agua a lo menos pesco un pecesillo con lo cual dice -ie-. con lo que Pasadena dice -a lo menos tuviste suerte-.

**Bar de Snowville 6:12 PM**

Coco al fin termino de reparar las maquinas, tuvo bastante ayuda de un voluntario que quería aprender mecánica, solo faltaba arreglar una cosa de su auto, la carrocería y el parabrisas, eso se encargaría otra persona ya que no tenia mucho tiempo, pasando unas monedas al chico le dice que lo lleve a un experto en des abolladuras y a un sugeto en la Cristalería

tenia que ir a un Bar, había dado el mensaje a los tipos que supuestamente tenían a Crash, al entrar al bar ella es rápidamente el centro de atención ella sentándose en la mesa del final dice -¿si vienen por lo de Crash? es aquí-.

rápidamente muchos se amontonan diciendo que tienen a Crash, grande fue la sorpresa cuando el primero en la fila coloca una Cabeza que si parecia ser de Crash, Coco algo extrañada dice -¿eso? ¿eso es?-.  
-la Cabeza de Crash-.  
ella solo lo toca con un lápiz, al tocarlo con el lápiz dice -esto es una ¿maqueta?-.  
rápidamente otro sujeto la aplasta, esa cabeza estaba hecha de papel Mache  
el siguiente sujeto este pasa con una piel de color anaranjado, diciéndole -esto es la piel del que estas buscando, definitivamente esta muerto-.  
ahora sorprendida esta toca esa piel, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que no era de Crash, esta estaba mas limpia, diciéndole -imposible, Crash no usa champú para el pelo, siguiente-.  
el siguiente tipo traía consigo algo dentro de una caja, esta caja se movía y daba golpes, ella preguntando -¿que hay dentro de la caja?-.  
-es el Famoso Crash, lo atrape mientras estaba comiendo manzanas en la granja-.  
abriendo la caja Coco observa algo parecido, este era un demonio de Tasmania evolucionado por Cortex, uno de los tantos experimentos, ella viéndolo le dice  
-emm... ese es un demonio de Tasmania, no es Crash, a el no le gustan las manzanas-.

todos en el bar estaban pendiente de la chica, el cual uno pregunta -¿como sabes tanto de ese tal Crash?-. con lo que ella Responde -Crash es mi hermano-.

dicho eso varios se retiran del Bar ya que el supuesto Crash que habían atrapado era solo una farsa, solo se quedaron en el los que supuesta mente lo atraparon vivo, uno de ellos le dicen -atrapamos al Crash-. con lo que Coco no le creyó lo que dijo, saliendo afuera del Bar estos le mostraron Crash, era el, sus pantalones, las zapatillas, la mirada boba, ella contenta dijo -este si es Crash-. con lo que ese Crash dijo -te eche tanto te menos hermanita-. ese Crash iba a abrazarla pero Coco de inmediato le da una patada, relajándose un poco los tipos dicen -¿que pasa, ese es el Crash?-. con lo que Coco de inmediato dice -ese definitivamente no es Crash-.

ella ya se iba a retirar pero llego el ultimo sujeto que le dice -mi nombre es Llago, soy el caza recompensa mas capacitado de todos, e venido por lo de Crash-. ella ya lo conocía, insegura le dice -¿acaso tu mataste a mi hermano?-. el con su sombrero bajo le dice -no, fue una presa difícil de atrapar pero lo hize, ahora sobre la recompensa-.

* * *

**Dejemos esto asta aquí ¿por****que asta aquí? porque si nomas, recuerden, visiten la segunda historia, las Grandiosas aventuras de Pinkie Bandicoot, basado en los clásicos juegos de Crash incluyendo a Crash por su puesto**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 2 Conociendo mas, Parte 2 Baile mortal**

* * *

el sujeto tiene afuera algo que si se parecía a Crash, atado de pies y manos, con la cabeza cubierta y amordazado, Coco estaba dudosa ante lo que tenia ahí, ella iba a acercarse a ese tal Crash, pero el le corta el paso diciendo -primero la recompensa-. ella insegura de lo que podría ser una estafa le dice -déjame verlo-. con lo que el dice -la recompensa-. ella no estaba segura, pero metiendo la mano en si bolsillo saca una gorda billetera, tirándola hacia al sujeto y al suelo, el simplemente da un paso al lado dejándola pasar, ella al acercarse al amordazado Crash, desatando a ese amordazado esta le ve la cara, unas cejas muy gruesas, dientes enormes y muy feo, esta le dice -ese no es Crash, de hecho ni siquiera se parece-. con lo que Llago dice -lo siento, negocios son negocios-. ella desata a al Falso Crash el cual salta y escapa para nadie sabe donde, cuando llago recoge la billetera este de inmediato la revisa y se lleva una sorpresa -¡esta llena de papeles!-. con lo que Coco le responde -lo siento, si alguien te quiere estafar debes de ser mas inteligente que tu estafador-.

el molesto toma su rifle y se va, parecía muy molesto, Coco se sentía estafada y triste, preocupada por lo que hizo, Crash iba a morir, todo por culpa de ella, tenia que poner vivo o muerto, ahora todos van tras el, debía dar aviso a los medios, tenia que arreglarlo y dar cambio a la recompensa, solo vivo, se sienta en el bar y bebe su batido de frutas, al bar entra un chico el cual le dice -su auto esta arreglado, estará listo el parabrisas para la noche-. pagando al muchacho esta solo observa un juego electrónico, era uno de tiros, sin nada mas que hacer mas que superar el récord anterior

**Cascada de Flox 7:13 PM la fogata**

Crash y Pasadena estaban haciendo una fogata, con solo unos pecesitos, aun que eran pequeñitos estos igual se los comerían, sentados los dos juntos a la fogata, de pronto Pasadena le dice a Crash -no creo que sea buena idea pasar la noche al aire libre-. con lo que Crash solo le hace un gesto "no pasa nada" detrás unos ruidos entre los arboles se hacían notar, Pasadena algo exaltada le dice -Crash ¿que fue eso?-. Crash se levanta, tomando una rama con fuego este se acerca al bosque, lentamente se acerca hacia el ruido, escuchando unos sombrío respiro el se acerca temeroso a la oscura parte del bosque, al ver que no había nada este se alivia un poco, ahora volteando este mira a Pasadena saludándola, haciendo como que todo estuviera bien, al mirar a su derecha observa un horrible ser, con grandes cejas y dientes sobresalientes y mal formado, Crash viendo eso empieza a Gritar por el susto -¡wuuuuaaaaaaa! hacia Pasadena, este la levanta y se la lleva al hombro, subiendo a su moto este no espera a que se caliente, arrancando de inmediato sin preparativos y sin haber comido de su pesca, de los matorrales sale Fake Crash el cual fue a la fogata, rascándose la cabeza este dice -¿que pasa?-. sentándose a la fogata y comiendo la comida de los chicos

en la moto a toda velocidad Crash arranca con Pasadena atrás, ella aferrada a Crash le grita -¿¡que fue eso!? fue horrible-. Con lo que Crash solo con el susto arrancaba, Con corazón acelerado Crash al fin para, y no fue a propósito, si no que la motocicleta se quedo sin combustible, parados en medio bosque Pasadena le Pregunta a Crash -¿ahora que pasa?-. deteniendo ya por completo la moto, al ver el tanque este ya estaba vació, Pasadena algo preocupada le dice a Crash -¿tendremos que irnos a pie?-. con lo que la respuesta era completamente obvia

mientras caminaban observan el frondoso bosque, ellos estaban con sus bolsos, Crash tenia el suyo en la espalda y sosteniendo su moto, Pasadena al igual con el suyo, mientras caminaban ella no evita escuchar algo un poco desalentador, un aullido de lobo, era escalofriante y a la vez algo emocionante, una aventura en el bosque, típico de película de horror, observaba a Crash el cual estaba distraído, jugando una pequeña broma, usando su larga cola ella le toca el hombro para que el voltee, pero al voltear no veía nada, al momento de voltear el mira a Pasadena la cual simplemente estaba caminando, ya seguía mirando hacia adelante, ella vuelve hacerle lo mismo, ya mirando hacia atrás Crash estaba algo tembloroso, ella ya teniendo la oportunidad sorprende a Crash, el cual de un salto se cae al suelo, ella se partía de la risa, pobre e inocente Crash, cayo en un susto tan sencillo, el solo se levanto y siguió el camino, algo resentido con Pasadena, ella buscando otra oportunidad para asustarlo de nuevo

**Snowville 9:32 PM**

Coco estaba pegada a su nuevo Celular, había encontrado un pequeño vicio en el, había descargado en ese aparato un adictivo juego llamado Diamond rush, Pou, no podía soltar el celular, tenia que pasar el nivel 39, según ella tenia que acostarse temprano para poder irse temprano, pero al parecer el celular y la televisión eran mas entretenido que dormir

**Camino a Snowville 10:01 PM**

bastante rato habían caminado ambos, a falta de combustible era complicado el camino, mientras caminaban Pasadena vio algo sospechoso, en el suelo había un cuerno de ciervo y también huellas de neumáticos, como si hubiera derrapado todo el camino, observando eso le dice ca Crash -esto parece ser un accidente-. con lo que Crash solo se rascaba la cabeza, mientras miraba el camino observan lo que parecía ser un letrero de "precaución animales en el camino" Crash observando que Pasadena estaba concentrada el de inmediato le hace una cara, ella al voltear mira a Crash con una boba cara, sin reírse ni sorprenderse le dice -Deberías intentarlo en otra ocasión- fallándole la sorpresa a Pasadena, seguían caminando pero el camino era largo, no podían dejar de notar que las huellas de neumáticos estaban yendo hacia una dirección, el problema era que estaba bastante lejos, de lo que estaba segura era que había un lugar cerca, tarde llegarían pero a lo menos descansarían

varios minutos mas estuvieron llevando la moto, asta al fin que vieron algo que los dos se alegran, viendo un pueblo estos siguen de inmediato, aprovecharían de dormir en una cómoda cama y de paso cargar la motocicleta de combustible, y si se podía comer unas patatas fritas y un refresco la tranquila noche para poder descansar, llegando al pueblo Snowville.

Tras haber llegado Pasadena le dice a Crash -ey, ¿podrías ir a comprar combustible?- sin poder responder el recibe dinero y un bidón para el combustible, al recibir eso tuvo que partir de inmediato a ello, caminando unas dos o tres cuadras el observa a lo lejos unas luces destellantes saliendo de un edificio publico, el hipnotizado ante aquel destello va hacia el lugar, guardando el dinero en su bolsillo y dejando el bidón donde primero pilla, entrando al edificio observa la maquina donde viene el destello, era el nuevo Dance Dance Revolution 13 mix, hipnotizado por aquella música, ritmo y destello el sacando de su bolsillo una moneda, al insertarla en la maquina paso a ver una canción mezclada, al mirar la pantalla observa los pasos a seguir, con el ritmo en las patas el da su primer paso, sacando así sus primeros 270 puntos en un paso perfecto, sonriente pasa al siguiente, derecha, great con unos 150 puntos, ya viendo que no podía fallar, llamando así la atención del publico, de tal manera que ya tenia a muchos observando sus pasos de baile, tanto así era que le estaban grabando, pero, a lo lejos ocurre una cosa

-ey, mira, ¿ese tipo que no te parece familiar?  
-si, ese es el Crash Bandicoot, del que todos hablan.  
-¿lo capturamos?  
-preferiría que no, no me gusta eso de ser caza recompensas.  
-niña.  
-no soy niña, solo prefiero no meterme en líos.  
-chale, pues, ire por alguien que si sea valiente.  
-entonces que haces aquí vete, y cuando vuelvas seras vetado del bar.  
-¿por que?  
-por soplón.  
-te daré 19.000$  
-vetado por 4 días.  
-ya vuelvo.  
tras salir del bar este pasa por el lado de una Chica, la cual esta le queda mirando raro, ella es Blanca, Es similar a Pasadena, pero esta no era rubia, era mas de pelo color negro y de pelaje un poco mas tostado, entrando al Bar mira la maquina de Dance Dance Revolution, la cual estaba llena de espectadores, ella viendo eso pregunta al tipo del Bar -¿que sucede?-. con lo que el le responde -un tipo esta batiendo el récord del Dance Dance Revolution, parece hacerlo muy bien-.  
ella molesta le dice  
-Larry, necesito cambio de Billetes a monedas, este tipo no lograra hacer nada, no en mi guardia.

tomando muchas monedas el publico le abren paso a la chica, ella llegando a la maquina observa que el sujeto este a batido un nuevo récord en los tres bailes del juego, haciendo un total de 452.400 puntos, desbloqueando a un nuevo personaje y canciones extra del 7 Mix

ella viendo que el batió el récord anterior va directo a la maquina, metiendo dos monedas dentro ella mira al sujeto que batió su récord y con una desafiante mirada le dice -Tu, yo, bailar ahora-. batiéndose a duelo de baile, ella controlando las opciones del juego va a modo desafió, 6 bailes continuos, modo imposible, a Crash no le importaba, no tiene nada importante que hacer, a parte era un juego mas y gratis, iniciando la primera canción, una antigua de los años 80´s Capitán Jack. in the Navy, de la chica obtuvo mejor pontaje que Cash ya que saco mas perfects que el, ya tomándose en serio pasan a la siguiente canción, Dive, del Dance Dance revolution 8 Mix, de PS1, derecha derecha, izquierda abajo, eran uno de los tantos pasos que daba Crash, pero, al pisar este case se cae, viendo al suelo noto que la cola de la chica estaba haciendo que Crash se cayera, notando que ella estaba haciendo trampa, mientras ella bailaba dice -¡¿que te pasa?! ¿ya te rendiste?-  
viendo en hecho de que ella no era una jugadora honesta empieza una nueva canción, SUPER EUROBEAT (Gold Mix), un tema japones, pero que importaba, ya que sabia que no era una jugada honesta, dando los pasos con cuidado de no tropezar con la cola de la chica, el llevando una gran desventaja de mas de 10.000 puntos, había desaparecido casi toda su barra de puntuación por la caída, perdiendo muchos, pasos, por aquella caída, ya llevaba mas cuidado, al iniciar el tema todo el publico estaba atento ante el juego de baile, nadie se atrevía hacer ruido

pasando al siguiente tema Crash ya llevaba la desventaja de 12.310 puntos, la siguiente canción fue "Burn Baby Burn" de Andy L. del DDR Supernova2 otro tema mas para alcanzar a la chica en la puntuación, Crash viendo el momento mueve su pie a propósito perdiendo un paso, el pie fue colocado detrás de la chica haciendo que tropezara y pisara el paso incorrecto haciendo perder su combo máximo de 583 pasos, de eso ella se tambalea, y al ver atrás no vio nada, distraída esta observa a Crash, el cual seguía en el juego, ella enojada dice -hey me has hecho tropezar a propósito ¿cierto?-. el solo la ignoraba y seguía el juego, mirando como se le iban los pasos esta se alerto y siguió el baile, Crash consiguió acercarse un poco mas, faltando solo 5.000 puntos para poder alcanzarla, como ella perdió varios pasos su barra de puntos bajo, haciendo que su multiplicador bajara al 1.7, el de Crash estaba ya en el 2.0, de a poco mientras sigue el largo baile este ambos terminan siendo igualados en el marcador. 337.821 puntos, pasando a la siguiente canción

"DYNAMITE RAVE (Down Bird SOTA Mix)" de Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME, ya los pies de los chicos estaban jodidos, peor los de la chica ya que estaba usando unas botas cerradas, los cayos en sus pies serán enormes cuando se los saque, dura era la canción, los pasos eran terribles, casi imposibles, ambos perdieron toda su barra de puntuación, muchos pasos se les fueron, ya estaba al final, terminaron la canción, Crash estaba un poquito cansado, pero los pies de su competidora estaban desechos, las botas no eran buena idea

la ultima canción, ya derecho Crash solo se sienta mientras la maquina carga, mientra espera apoyado en la barra de la maquina observa a la chica, mirando la cola de sarihuella desde la punta, siguiendo asta su inicio, al final termina viendo desde donde inicia la cola, de eso sin querer escucha -ejem...-. la chica lo observa raro ya que prácticamente el le estaba viendo el trasero, de eso el mira de inmediato a otro lado, el no había notado que ella traía puesto unos pantalones anchos, tambien llevaba puesto una gorra francesa rosada una polera sin mangas, haciéndose el tonto, aun que prácticamente lo cual le salio tan natural, ella después de eso dice -soy Aradela-. el sigue mirando hacia otro lado y dice -Iash Andicoot-. con eso ella dice -parece que la maquina se descompuso-. Crash solo asentía lo que ella dijo moviendo la cabeza, de eso ella dice -y bueno, emm... pasas muy a menudo por aquí, por que nunca te había visto-. Crash solo movía las manos y balbuceaba algo, con eso ella dice -entonces estas de paso, bueno, sabes, bailas muy bien-. el solo asentía con la cabeza y después el señala los pies de ella y dando unos pasos de baile, con eso ella dijo -si, me duelen los pies, no fue buena idea ir con las botas nuevas, menos mal que tengo un par de zapatillas dentro de mi bolso, vuelvo de inmediato-. ella aprovechando el tiempo que se estaba tomando la trabada maquina se cambia de zapatillas en el lugar, después de cambiarlas ella dice -mucho mejor, sabes, después podrías invitarme una hamburguesa después de eso-.

Crash no alcanzo a responde antes que la maquina iniciara de nuevo la canción, esta vez fue una canción de la primera aparición del juego, "Butterfly"de Smile. Dk, iniciando así la ultima canción, Aradela estaba algo cansada, sus pies no daban para mas, la canción era una lenta, no podían mucho, Crash estaba en mejor estado, ya que el solía bajar tal vez mas de 30 pisos de un salto y girar mas que una licuadora, el viendo que ella quería en verdad mantener su récord Crash empieza a tambalearse perdiendo varios pasos, de eso Aradela sigue con la canción, al finalizar esta maquina empieza a calcular la puntuación la nota para Crash que fue el Primer Player fue de 502190 puntos, una nota de B+, la maquina de Aradela empezó a calcular la puntuación del player 2 que fue un total de 502200 puntos nota B+, de eso ella solo se sienta en el suelo, algo acabada, ella había ganado solo por 10 puntos

ella se levanta, estirando su mano dice -vale, este fue un gran desafió, te felicito-.  
el le estrecha la mano como un buen perdedor, de eso ella al recibir la mano de Crash ella lo abraza y de eso ella le dice susurrándole al oído -la próxima vez no pierdas a propósito-. de eso ella se lo suelta, después que se fueron todos ella se le dice a Crash -entonces, ¿invitas las hamburguesas?-.

**Bar de Snowville, 12:21 AM**

después de un rato de espera el mesero trae unas grandes hamburguesas de queso con patatas fritas, Aradela estaba atenta a lo que hacia Crash, de eso no evita preguntarle -entonces ¿tienes novia?-.  
Crash un poco mas y se atoraba, menos mal que no estaba comiendo nada, de eso Aradela dice -supongo que no, y ¿que te trae a Snowville?-. Crash solo hacia con señas "por allí y por allá" con lo que ella interpreta como -entonces solo estas de paso, ¿viajas por el mundo?-. el con la cabeza respondió que si, de eso ella le pregunta -entonces si viajas por el mundo debes de estar conduciendo un auto o una moto, ¿no?-. con lo que le vuelve a responde que si, ella emocionada le responde -¿me llevarías a dar una vuelta?

sin mas que responde Crash se dirigió a donde dejo la moto, cerca del lugar donde se estaba hospedando, de eso ella pregunta -¿estas viviendo cerca de aquí? por que sabes, necesito hielo, los pies me arden muchísimo-. el solo redondeando los ojos diciéndose a si mismo "no lo puedo creer" con ello el va a la hielera del hospedaje, comprando algo de hielo, al salir del Lobby este observa a Aradela sin las zapatillas puestas, sentada mirándose los pies los cuales tenían una gran ampolla de agua, de eso ella dice -necesito descansar un poco, ¿me podrías llevar adentro?

nuevamente Crash no lo podía Creer, llevando en brazos a la chica esta asta la habitación, al meter la llave este a la vez sostenía a una chica que no parecía pesar unos 49 kilogramos, la cual llevaba una bolsa de hielo, al entrar a la habitación este lleva a la chica asta la cama, desde el baño escucha una voz que dice -Crash ¿por que tardaste tanto en comprar gasolina? a ver que te demoras tanto-.

el seguía sosteniendo a Aradela, la cual estaba algo extrañada por la voz que acaba de escuchar, del baño sale Pasadena la cual tenia puesto una bata rosada, al salir esta se sorprende, viendo a Crash, con una otra chica y llevando una bolsa de hielo, sorprendido por la situación. Crash + una chica +una habitación de hotel + una bolsa de hielo = (se lo dejare en la mente), y sorprendida por todo lo que vio grita -¡Crash Suelta A Esa Tipa! asustado el suelta a la chica la cual cae al suelo, ella le sigue gritando a Crash -pensaba que... Crash... ¿como pudiste? yo pensaba que eras alguien a quien podría verdaderamente en que confiar-. ella tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos, de eso ella vuelve a decir -pensaba, que, nosotros-. limpiándose los ojos esta solo se va al baño y se encierra

Aradela levantándose del suelo dice -esa voz, ¿pasadena? ¿eres tu?-. ella se levanta y va hacia el baño, con lo cual dice -Pasadena, ¿estas bien? soy yo Aradela, tu hermana-. ella abriendo la puerta del baño esta la queda mirando, de eso molesta dice -¿que diantres estas haciendo aca?  
-eso debería preguntarte a ti, te mando postal de este lugar todos los meces-.  
-bueno yo no las recibo, Deje la casa ase mucho-.  
-sabes, deberías saludar a Mamá de vez en cuando-.  
-pero, se podria saber ¿que haces con Crash?-.  
-¿Crash yo pensaba que se llamaba Iash-.  
-eso da igual ¿que hacías saliendo con mi novio?-.  
-tu novio, el dijo que era soltero-.  
-bueno en fin es una larga historia-.  
-aja si tu, viviendo fantasías de carreras de autos-.  
-si pero es mejor que vivir en un pueblo sin futuro-.  
-¿sin futuro? mira quien desperdicia su vida con estúpidas carreras, ella la que conduce el auto de Papá, la cual lo choco, y si lo supe, llego la cuenta de reparación a mi casa, Mamá no tiene dinero para reparar le cacharro, me debes mucho, y sabes, puedes quedarte con tu chico, esta muy lindo pero sabiendo que esta contigo prefiero salir con otros, adiós Pasadena, saluda a Mamá de vez en cuando-

había terminado la discusión, Aradela había dejado de caminar mal, lo de las ampollas en los pies parecía ser una farsa para entrar a la habitación, de eso Pasadena, Crash se acerca un poco a Pasadena lo cual dice -Déjame sola, Crash vete, el lentamente le hizo caso a la chica, saliendo de la habitación, al quedarse afuera solo saco unas monedas y se fue a la maquina de refrescos, tomando una Wumpacola este solo se pone a pensar ¿como es que llego esta bebida sabor a Wompa si en la zona no hay Wompas, ya terminándose la bebida este vuelve a subir, entrando observa a Pasadena, la cual estaba estirada abrazando la almohada, con lo cual ella dice -¿entonces? ¿estas interesado en mi hermana?-.  
-¿niert?  
-que si acaso te gusta mi hermana-. Crash sabia que responder, la respuesta fue un no, pero Pasadena seguia en la cama, de eso ella dice -¿entonces seguimos juntos en esto?-.  
-u hum-.  
ella limpiándose un poco la cara esta le sonríe un poco a Crash diciendo -seras idiota, pero, a lo menos eres honesto-. sonriendo, Crash al verla sonriendo el le devuelve la sonrisa, de eso ella pregunta -¿traes la gasolina?-. de eso la sonrisa de Crash desaparece, Pasadena un poco molesta dice -¿no la traes? Crash espero tu respuesta-. el dando unos cortos pasos este empieza acercarse a la puerta, de eso Pasadena molesta va corriendo hacia Crash Gritando -Te di dinero para gasolina-.

Crash sale de la habitación, de un salto este va del 2do piso al suelo, de eso Pasadena le grita -y no vuelvas sin el combustible-.  
mientras el caminaba por la calle con frió le da tiempo para pensar, llegando a la gasolinera este observa una pequeña fila de autos que estaban ahí para comprar

con el rato de espera aprendió algo de esto **"las botas pueden lucir bonitas pero, después dejan ampollas en los pies"** al igual que **"algunas chicas a veces les gustan que les miren, solo si el tipo que lo hace a mantenido un cierto contacto con ella o espíritu competitivo"** al igual que **"Dance Dance revolution no garantiza el cuidado de los pies"** y menos recordar el hecho de **"que los juegos llegan a ser vicios y hay que saber donde parar"**, también **"que las chicas les gusta ganar de vez en cuando"** sin mencionar el hecho de **"no hay que hacerlas esperar"** también recordando **"****si te mandan a comprar pan, lleva el pan, pero en este caso la gasolina"** y que **"algunas no les gusta ver a su chico con otra, menos si es su hermana" **y casi olvidando **"algunas chicas son algo posesivas" **sin olvidar lo mas importante **"los sentimientos, revuelven el estomago y la cabeza" **Tambien **"si una chica quiere estar sola, no hay que dejarla sola"**

* * *

**wow e mantenido 8 capítulos solo con 1 favorito, debo de ser muy bueno o muy malo, bueno, sera, no debe de ser muy popular este fic, ¿Reviews? **


End file.
